


The Dark and the Disney

by Sans_Abomination2



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Other, Thomas Sanders References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_Abomination2/pseuds/Sans_Abomination2
Summary: Once upon a time, two princes ruled over different kingdoms. The two princes couldn’t be any more different if they tried.





	The Dark and the Disney

Prince Roman looked over at his kingdom, smiling as he knew everything was running smoothly. He sighed, leaning against the balcony and resting his chin on his hand. He could watch all day. Sadly, his equerry, Logan walked in to inform about his schedule that day. As he listened to Logan’s monotone voice, he felt himself beginning to zone out. The report began to sound like white noise as he gazed outside his window. If he looked hard enough, he could just barely see the kingdom next door to his. The Kingdom of Darkness. He shivered slightly at the name. Everyone knew that place was terrifying. During the first few building days of his kingdom, Roman had sent one of his servants, Patton, to go talk to them, and maybe have the other kingdom as an ally. That was a year ago. Patton had not returned. Since then, Roman had never dared to even do so much as to think of that place. Patton had been a joy, and some times, Roman had to excuse himself from an event whenever the memory of Patton surfaced his mind. He shook the thought away as Logan finished his speech.  
“Prince Roman, is everything alright?” Logan looked at him inquisitively, awaiting his response. Roman hummed, turning to Logan.  
“Oh, yes. I was just letting today’s schedule sink in so I don’t forget” Logan nodded, understanding the prince's thoughts. He set the paper down on his desk, and exited the room. Roman sighed, looking over his schedule. Thankfully, the paper was written in much simpler words than Logan had stated. Perhaps that was the reason he zoned out. He didn't really remember his thoughts. Then it hit him. He had been thinking about Patton. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he forced himself to begin his work, trying to distract himself from his thoughts. The day went on, as usual, and finally, Roman was finished.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil stood, watching over his kingdom. He smiled, chuckling maniacally at the chaos before his eyes. He turned to his servant who was at his desk, writing reports as usual. Feeling his gaze, his servant turned to him and stood up, kneeling before speaking.  
“Yes, Prince Virgil?”  
“I need you to check on the others. Torture them if necessary.” His servant nodded, staring at the ground. Virgil smirked. He had gotten his precious servant about a year ago, and since then, he had broken his little mind, bit by bit. His servant left the room, allowing Virgil to turn back to the village. He watched as someone stabbed a child for walking past him. Virgil silently rooted for the child. He had been watching the kid for some time now. He was tough, and could take down his strongest guards. He didn’t know the kid’s name, and, as per usual, the kid took down the guy, taking his knife for himself. Virgil muttered a “yes” under his breath. Behind him, he could hear screams. He smiled again, knowing his little servant was doing well. Minutes later, his servant returned, tears streaking his face as he plopped back on his chair, sobbing in his hands. Virgil calmly walked over to him, putting the handcuff back on his ankle. Not like he could escape anyway. They were in a tower, much bigger than in Tangled, but about the same height. There was a door that only Virgil could open, leading to the outside world. Sure, there was a window, but nothing in that room could help his servant escape. The only thing the little servant had was a small pillow and light blue blanket. Virgil would bring food daily, and he let his servant ration it out as he pleased. The private cells were downstairs, a door that locked on the outside guarding it. Virgil would have his servant visit the prisoners every three days to feed and torture them. Eventually, they would be able to leave. That is, if they hadn’t died by then. It was especially heartbreaking to the little servant when that occurred, and Virgil couldn’t have been happier about his misery. The servant eventually stopped crying, and returned to his work, obnoxiously sniffling every minute or so. Eventually, Virgil had to leave and return to his own work. He locked the door, making sure to leave some bread for his servant, and left the tower. He glanced up, double checking to make sure his servant was secure, and went to his castle.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roman looked over his work one more time, making sure it was absolutely perfect. Two people had visited the castle moments before, asking about business and other things. They were very close friends, named Joan and Talyn. They were both very funny, and extremely nice. Joan even offered to help Roman, but Logan reminded the both of them that it was the prince’s job only to work on those things. Groaning, Roman had to agree with Logan. He was sometimes such a buzzkill. Roman hugged Joan and Talyn goodbye, and had returned to his work. Pacing his room, he practiced his most recent monthly speech. Logan had insisted he take a break, but Roman was too nervous to stop. Finally, the prince had decided it was time to quit. He was tired, and could barely keep his eyes open as he attempted to finish the letter to one of the neighboring kingdoms. His body finally couldn’t take the exhaustion, and he fell asleep halfway through the last word. Logan had come in 35 minutes after, about to tell him something, but stopped himself when he saw the sleeping prince. He smirked, lifting Roman up and carrying him to his bed, tucking him in. He patted the prince’s head, then left, turning the lights off and continuing his work before sleeping too.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil went back to the tower to check on his servant. As usual, he was sitting in his desk, writing in a notebook. He had no idea what the servant was writing, and he didn’t have the time, nor patience to read it. Virgil sat down at the window, gazing down at his “lovely village”. His servant sat up straight, picking up a piece of paper and kneeling to him once again.  
“Prince Virgil, I have finished my report.” Virgil nodded in satisfaction at this, and walked over calmly, taking the paper. He sat back down and read through. Nothing truly noteworthy, nothing new, just notes. Small arguments from villagers, and the usual complaining. He would take care of that. He still had prison space, right? He turned to his servant, who was adjusting his glasses.  
“I need you to collect someone for me.” The little servant perked up at his words, not used to a command like this.  
“Who would that be, my prince?” Virgil suppressed a smirk at the little nickname. His servant always had a way of cheering him up.   
“I’d like you to go to the village and get me the person who sent this letter. Deliver them immediately, preferably tortured. If you do not return, I will find you.” His servant nodded, getting ready to leave. Virgil opened the door, fastening a bracelet to his servant’s wrist. Around the entire village, there was secret electric fences all around. If his servant tried to leave, he would be killed immediately. He had plenty of servants, he could always replace one. His servant left, and Virgil watched the little guy as he wandered the village, looking for the person.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The servant had been given a small knife to defend himself. At first, he was scared. No, he was terrified. But, he then realized how similar he was to Rapunzel, and he smiled. He always watched Disney movies with...he didn’t remember. But Rapunzel was always his favorite. Prince Virgil had thrown him a partially burnt copy of the book, and even though he couldn’t read half of it, he loved the story. It then hit him what he was supposed to do with this innocent person. Eyes followed his every movement as he walked past the other villagers. ‘Don’t worry,’ he told himself. ‘You have the knife.’ He took a deep breath, and finally found a place where not many people lived. He heard a few noises behind him, but he saw no one. Turning a corner, he found himself at a dead end. He sighed, and was about to turn around, when someone pulled on his cardigan, momentarily choking him. He was turned around and faced with a man about his height, maybe taller. The left side of his face was snake-like with a black and yellow eye, and the right side was normal. He sneered, holding a knife to his throat.   
“Why hello there~ What are you doing here~?” He spoke very smoothly, and it was almost enchanting. Mysterious.  
“I...I,” he sputtered, unsure what to say, eyes becoming cross-eyed at the knife. The man hummed, pushing the knife further towards his neck.  
“Who exactly are you~? I don’t think I’ve met you yet~” The servant shook his head.  
“I’m new here. Who are you?” The man smiled darkly and took the knife away slightly, but still aimed it at his neck.  
“I am most known as Deceit~ And what might your name be~?” The servant struggled to answer. He hadn’t heard his name in a long time. Did he remember? Yes. A little. He tried to remember. The thought was there, but it disappeared when he tried to think about it. In response to his silence, Deceit brought the knife closer. The servant whimpered, struggling to find the memory. Finally, it hit him.  
“My name is-”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a normal day for once. Nothing really happened, save discussing army strategies and other work. Roman sighed, reading yet another princess story. He had an entire bookshelf full of them. Of course, there was the one. The one book he never opened. Never touched. If he did, he would start crying. The story of Rapunzel. It had remained on that one shelf since Patton left. It had always been Patton’s favorite, and Roman had grew to love it as well. He felt tears well up at the thought, and decided to just lay on his bed and maybe drift off into sleep. He didn’t want to, but he wouldn’t stop it either. He felt his heart drop as he remembered everything that he did with him. There was a knock on his door, and he silently groaned as he sat up to answer. Opening the door, he shook off all the sadness he had.  
“Oh, hello Logan.” Logan nodded in response, and gave him a letter.   
“This was found, and it appears to be addressed to you.” Roman raised an eyebrow before taking the letter and opening it, scanning the contents. At the bottom of the letter, it was signed by someone named “Terrance.” It was mostly a fan letter, and in fact, it was very sweet. The hand writing seemed very shaky, and it was obvious that Terrance had been nervous to write to him.  
“You said that this was found?” Logan hummed in agreement.  
“I saw it on the ground outside of the castle, covered in dirt.” Roman nodded, checking the back of the note. He saw a tiny message, and had to bring the note closer to his face to read it. It read ‘You are my favorite prince.’ Roman smiled, feeling his heart warm at the tiny message.   
“That’s adorable,” he whispered just loud enough for Logan to hear. He held the note in a hug and thanked Logan.  
“You are very welcome. Have you finished your work?”   
“Yep. I just finished. Thanks for reminding me, Logan.” Logan nods and takes the papers. Before he can leave, Roman gives him a one-sided hug. Leaning into the hug, but not actually hugging back, Logan tried to hide his smile. Roman noticed this, and forced a smile on Logan’s face with his fingers, earning a small laugh from the logical helper.   
“Well, you must get to bed in order to acquire the optimal amount of sleep.” Roman rolled his eyes at his equerry’s vocabulary.   
“Okay then. Don’t you need sleep too, though?” Logan sighed. He had been hoping Roman wouldn’t realize that. He reluctantly nodded and closed Roman’s door. Roman sat down on his bed, picking up the book and began reading. Finally, his eyes closed themselves and he drifted into sleep.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Virgil smiled upon seeing his servant holding an unconscious girl in his arms. She had threatened to destroy the fence and let everyone escape if he didn’t ‘change his ways.’ He had a good laugh about that, so he would have her killed as soon as she arrived. No need to wait for her to wake up. That was his favorite. His servant walked in and allowed Virgil to remove the bracelet and lock the door again. The innocent little thing had no idea of his intentions. His servant smiled at him, announcing that he brought the person. He had smiled. Virgil thought he had broken his servant long ago. He needed more. Suddenly, he got an idea. He turned to his servant calmly.  
“I need you to prepare some things for a fire.” As expected, his servant seemed confused at the odd request. He had gotten weird requests before, but this one caught him off guard.  
“Yes, my prince. When will the fire be held?” Virgil smiled darkly, scaring the servant.  
“As soon as the girl wakes up.” The servant stared, terrified at what the prince had planned. Reluctantly, he nodded. He went downstairs to get a long piece of wood and some rope, as Virgil had commanded. He was too innocent to understand, but he knew something bad would happen. Suddenly, there was loud knocking on the tower door. The servant answered the door, only to be pushed to the ground by one of Virgil’s soldiers. He hit his head, and sat up rubbing the back of his head as the world spun.  
“Prince Virgil, we have just been informed of a suffering kingdom that would be easy to take over!” Virgil’s eyes got an evil shine to them at this.  
“Alert the army immediately. Do not hesitate to attack. Servant, watch the girl. If she wakes up, take this and put it on her nose until she passes out again.” He handed the servant a bottle and a cloth. The soldier ran out and Virgil followed, ready to take over yet another kingdom. The servant stared at the objects in his hands.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roman had been woken up by frantic knocking at his door. His immediate thought was Patton, but that was suddenly crushed. His next thought was that it definitely wasn’t Logan. He didn’t knock like that. Roman walked to the door to see one of his soldiers. He explained that there was a suffering kingdom that needed help. It was being attacked by someone they didn’t know. Feeling instant panic, Roman rushed to get ready, telling the soldier to prepare the army. He ran past Logan, whose face was in obvious confusion.   
“Logan, alert the healers immediately. There is a kingdom in need of help!” Logan’s face instantly took on one of surprise as he nodded and ran of to get the healers and any other fighters. Roman’s soldiers mounted their horses, Roman taking the lead stallion. They went to the kingdom, and Roman was horrified at what he saw. There was corpses and fire everywhere. Banners were hung up on the castle walls. They were black and decorated with a symbol of a purple rain cloud with with white lightning. Roman gasped in realization of what that design was. That was the logo of the Dark Kingdom.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil watched as his army did what they did best; destroy. His servant began to tie the girl to her post. She was screaming and begging to be let go. The servant finished tying her, pulling on the rope suddenly, squeezing her in the process. She let out a strained squeal at the sudden tightness. The servant paused, tears forming in his eyes.   
“Well? Burn her.” The servant nodded, grabbing one of the torches, holding it towards the girl. She looked horrified as she stared at the crackling fire. She looked at the servant, panic and sadness in her eyes as she begged him not to. The servant felt his heart drop, and a single tear rolled down his face. He whispered a quiet, “I’m sorry,” before throwing the torch and turning away and dropping to his knees, breaking down in sobs. The girl’s screams filled the air as she struggled and felt her feel catch fire. Smoke filled her lungs and she coughed in between screams. The servant curled into a bal as tears poured down his face. Eventually, the screams died down, and the only sound the servant could hear was the burning fire. He stood up, taking deep breaths and shaking. His tears dried up, and his eyes began to gloss over as his mind shattered further. He felt numb.   
“Good job. Now, some with me. We have work to do.” Virgil smiled darkly and his eyes flashed with an evil glint.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roman nodded to the soldiers. They knew what to do. They had done this before with the Kingdom of Vine. Sadly, it was not saved, but it wasn’t taken over either. It was ruled by Prince Thomas, and they had combined kingdoms. Thomas was no longer a prince, but Roman treated him as one. All of Thomas’ subjects were taken care of, and Thomas’ room was very close to Roman’s. As he neared the castle, he heard screams and saw smoke rising from one spot. He got off the horse, taking his katana, and sprinted towards the sound. When he got to the smoke, he saw two people walking away from where he was. One was dressed like him, except it was all black with purple trim, and he wore a black crown with purple jewels.   
‘That must be the prince,’ he thought. So who was the other person? He seemed to be walking as if in a trance. Like a zombie. He was covered in mud and dirt, his hair messed up and sticking up in random directions. Something inside Roman recognised him, but he didn’t know why. He turned to the burning person, trying to untie them, ignoring the fire burning his hands. Finally, he got the person out and had put out the fire. Roman recognised it as female. She had burn marks all over them, and she was unconscious. Roman felt for a pulse. There was one, but it was slowly fading. One of Roman’s soldiers had appeared behind him, and he handed her the girl. She rode off and Roman headed to the castle to face the Dark Prince.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil heard sounds behind him. It was obviously the sound of a horse. Virgil turned and saw Prince Roman. His eyes widened in surprise. He turned to his servant.   
“I need you to hide, now.” The servant slowly nodded and ran off. The Disney-obsessed prince then approached him.   
“Heya, Princey. How have you been?” Roman glares at him.  
“You know how I’ve been.” Virgil sarcastically raised an eyebrow at Roman.  
“Do I though?” Roman groaned in annoyance.   
“You’re destroying a kingdom! Why? You already have your own, why does another one have to suffer?” Virgil grinned, amused at the princes’ confusion and worry.   
“Didn’t YOU already have a kingdom?” Roman raised an eyebrow.   
“You already have a kingdom, and yet you combined kingdoms with Thomas.” Roman scoffed.  
“Only because YOU were destroying his kingdom! If you had left it alone, I wouldn’t have had to help them!” Virgil glared at the shiny prince, his voice growing demonic.  
“Well, this kingdom is mine to take.”   
“You’re killing everyone in it!”  
“I never said I wanted the people in the kingdom.” Before Roman could retort, Virgil’s servant walked out from behind a wall.  
“Is everything okay, my prince?” Roman turned in surprise at that voice. Could it be? No, there was no way it was. But sure enough, when Roman turned around, there he was.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“P-Patton?” Roman said, tears welling up in his eyes. Patton starred in confusion at first, then his eyes widened in realization. Roman sprinted towards him and hugged him, tears streaking his face. Patton hugged back, barely able to breathe from the feelings that he was suddenly feeling. Roman set him down and put his hands on his shoulders, not believing that this was real.   
“Patton, is this really you?” Patton smiled and nodded.  
“It is, Roman.” Roman hugged him again, crying even more. Suddenly, pain shot through Roman’s torso, and he looked down as blood began to soak his jacket. He looked up at Patton who looked terrified. Roman fell to the ground as Virgil pulled his own katana out of his back.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil growled as he grabbed Patton’s wrist, pulling him away from the bleeding prince. Patton screamed and kicked in protest. Virgil took the bottle and cloth from Patton’s pockets, putting it on his face and and making him go limp as Virgil carried him. He stole Roman’s horse, throwing Patton on it. The king of the kingdom had been captured, and Virgil had taken over yet another kingdom. The villagers from the old kingdom were captured and would be placed in their village to fend for themselves. As he turned, Virgil caught a glance at Roman. He sneered.  
“No one takes my servants.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roman arose in a hospital bed. He looked around, trying to remember why. Then he remembered. He started crying. Patton had once again been ripped from his life. But now he knew where he was. Roman swore that he would find Patton once more. He tried to sit up, but a hand stopped him and gently pushed him back down. Before he could speak, a formal, monotone voice spoke.  
“I advise that you refrain from movement for a period of time.” Roman groaned in playful annoyance and smiled.   
“Hello Logan.” Logan smiled. Logan ever showing emotion was a very rare thing, and seeing it warmed Roman’s heart.   
“Welcome back, Prince Roman.” Logan patted his head.  
“Wait, why shouldn’t I move? Why am I here?” Roman gasped. “Is the other kingdom okay?” Logan sighed, slightly cringing at the last question.  
“Sadly, no. The kingdom was taken over.” Roman frowned.  
“As for why you are here, you had a stab wound in your back, and you were bleeding out.” Roman rolled his eyes. Leave it to Logan to state something like it didn’t matter.  
“Oh. Well…” Roman sighed. “I wish we could’ve saved it, you know?” Logan nodded in agreement as he began to patch up the rest of Roman’s wounds. Roman winced in pain whenever pressure was applied in places, but he mostly stayed silent. After he was properly stitched up, Logan allowed him to slowly sit up.  
“Thanks Logan.”  
“It is of my utmost pleasure, Prince Roman.” Roman laughed at his intense vocabulary. It never failed to cheer him up. Logan knew that, and while it was habit to use big words, he usually always used the biggest words he could think of whenever Roman was down. He used to do it to Patton as well. Logan had used regular words for a week after he left, due to Roman remembering Patton’s smile every time. Logan paused, thoughts flooding his mind. Roman noticed this, and looked at him worryingly.   
“Everything okay?” Logan looked up, humming in response.  
“Oh, of course, everything is satisfactory.” Roman smiled.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil tied his servant down, cuffing his wrists and ankles.   
‘Well isn’t this just perfect,’ he thought angrily. ‘He won’t forget this for months. Especially since I stabbed his old prince…’ he shook the thought away. There was the sound of metal clinking as his servant. He looked around and blinked, still groggy. He looked up at Virgil and his face morphed into one a sort of angry, yet scared expression. He tried to move, realizing he was chained.  
“Let me go!” Virgil took a step back at Patton’s sudden yell.  
“What did you just say?” Patton’s eyes flashed with fear as he sputtered nonsense, struggling for an answer.  
“Do you really think you can talk to me like that?!” Virgil neared Patton, anger flashing in his eyes. Patton whimpered, shaking his head. Virgil sighed. He wasn’t going to harm the little thing. Not physically, anyway. No, something different. Virgil turned back to Patton, who looked up at him, tears beginning to form in his eyes and wetting his glasses. He then left without a word. He could see Patton from the window and felt something inside him. Was it care? Empathy? No, he was soulless. He didn’t feel emotions. He didn’t care about things. Especially not his servant.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Whoooo!!!! Fluff for everyone!!!! Now, I know there’s been some angst, but I assure you, it gets better. There will be plenty of fluff to be written. I don’t really have much time to type my work, because I handwrite and then type, so I have to cancel chapters and it takes me longer to post them. Sorry about that. Okay, on with the story!!!!!!!!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roman had returned to his work after having his ears bleed from Logan telling him he shouldn’t and that he should rest. He began to read the papers and started working on letters and other paperwork. Finally, he had finished and grabbed a light blue notebook. It used to be how he talked to Patton in secret. Now, he wrote in it to keep his sanity. Patton had one of his own, and he took it wherever he went. Roman wondered if he still wrote in it. Or if Virgil destroyed that too. He shook his head and continued writing.  
Dear Patton,  
It’s been fine over here. Pretty boring, but I manage. Logan has been helping me a lot, and I’ve been getting better, but it’s just not the same without you. I hope you’re okay, wherever you are. If you’re worrying about me, don’t. I’m okay now. Logan healed me, and it finally doesn’t hurt everytime I breathe. I can’t wait to see you again. I will find you, Patton, and I will get you out of that terrible kingdom. I wonder if you write in your notebook too. I miss you, so, so much. And I-  
A single tear ran down Roman’s face. He couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t… He set down the notebook and kissed the cover, just as he did after he wrote. There was a knock on the door. Roman wiped his eyes with his sleeve and took a deep breath before opening the door.  
“Logan?”   
“Prince Roman, I am simply checking on you. How are you feeling?” Roman thought he meant his wounds.  
“Oh, I’m fine. It’s still sore, but I’ll get through it.” Logan stares in confusion, then in realization.  
“I apologize, I was referring to your crying. I am aware of my lack of understanding emotions, but despite this, I shall attempt to console you.” Roman nodded solemnly.  
“I was just thinking about…” His voice trailed off and another tear ran down his face. Logan placed a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. Roman appreciated the attempt. At least he was trying.   
“It will be alright, Roman. We will find him.” Logan rarely ever calls him just ‘Roman.’ That was how Roman knew he was truly trying. He nodded and glanced back at the notebook. Logan looks at him. Oh right, only he and Patton knew about the letters.   
“Oh, that’s uhhh... just my work.” Logan raised an eyebrow, then nodded.   
“Alright, well at least you are alright. It is late, and you should consider going to sleep in order to be well rested for tomorrow.” It was Roman’s turn to look confused.  
“What’s happening tomorrow?”   
“Your meeting with Thomas. You were aware of that, were you not?” Roman gasped in surprise.  
“That’s tomorrow?!”   
“Well, more accurately, it is precisely 13 hours away.”   
“Not helping.” Logan nodded.  
“Understood. Yes, it is in fact tomorrow, so you should begin to prepare for it by getting some rest.” Roman sighed.  
“Okay, fine. But you’re going to sleep to!” Logan began to open his mouth in protest, when Roman put a finger to his lips.  
“If I’m sleeping, so are you.” Logan groaned and nodded, going to his room. Roman smiled as he left, but as soon as Logan’s door shut, his anxiety started flooding his every thought. He wasn’t ready for this. Being in such a terrifying situation scared him.   
‘I can’t just cancel the night before. And I have no valid reason. I just have to go. But I don’t want to. But I must! But I’m scared.’ He began to pace his room. It helped him think. Finally, he started to calm down. He went back to his notebook and put his usual signature at the bottom, adding a tiny light blue heart after it, as Patton used to do in all his letters. Roman wondered if he still did that. Roman had always put a red heart, but he began using a light blue one to make himself feel better. He began to sketch. He wasn’t the best drawer, but it made him feel happy to just move a pencil on paper. He smiled as the figure began to take shape. He wasn’t really thinking, just letting the pencil do its thing. He began to draw another figure, and then another. He gave them a proper body, adding details here and there. He began to move the pencil faster, gaining confidence in his art. He gave them hair, and added slight unruly bangs on them all. He smiled as he added glasses to two of them. He struggled to remember one of them. Finally, he had a clear image in his head and touched up some of the details. He stared at his sketch, fixing the infinitesimal mistakes and the few jagged lines, smoothing them out and blending in places needed. He grabbed some of the colors and began to make it brighter. He mixed and shaded and blended colors until it was finished. He sighed as he stared at his art, proud of himself. It was him, Patton, and Logan. It was based off a time much better than the current one. He moved his face away as he felt a tear form, not wanting to mess up the painting. He set down his work and laid down on his bed. He grabbed the book Rapunzel and began reading it, not bothering to stop the tears.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Patton grabbed his notebook, beginning to write to Roman. He doubted that Roman still wrote in his. He had probably forgot, or was too busy to care. He sniffled as he began to write.  
Dear Roman,  
I know I just saw you two days ago, but I already miss you. I’m sorry I didn’t really remember you. I only knew that I used to have a different prince. I might go back and fix your name in these. You deserve to be called by your name. I’m so sorry that I hesitated when I saw you, and that I didn’t trust you at first. Virgil had convinced me that he saved me from you, and that what he does is heaven compared to what you did. I can’t believe I trusted him. I read through his notes and found out he had ordered one of his soldiers to attack me so he could “save me” to gain my trust. I want to leave. Roman, I want to see you again. I don’t want to be here anymore. I don’t trust Virgil anymore. I don’t-  
Patton paused, and wiped a tear from his eyes.  
I don’t know what to do. I can’t escape. I have nothing. If I try to leave, I’ll fall to my death. I’m so scared, Roman. I don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t know how to leave. I don’t know anything! I want to go home! I want to see you! I want-  
Patton was cut off by Virgil entering. He sat at his usual seat, sighing and staring at the chaos before him. Patton took a few deep breaths, trying to stop crying. He grabbed his notes, handing them to Virgil, who skimmed the words as usual and sighed. Patton had really good writing skills, but Virgil didn’t pay attention to that. But he also wasn’t allowed to write without proper grammar either. Not that Virgil was a grammar nazi, but if he couldn’t understand the words, he would make Patton write it again. Simple as that. As far as Patton knew, he was Virgil’s only servant who could read and write. He didn’t remember when he learned, or who taught him, but it was a skill he had used well in his old kingdom. He used to write papers and hand them to Roman so he could do his work faster. He had his own typewriter and would even write stories for little kids. That skill was one of the reasons he became Virgil’s servant. No, it wasn’t the reason Virgil convinced him to stay, but it was the very thing that had saved his life. If not for his knowledge and skill, he would’ve been executed. He had been writing letters to Roman, hoping that they would make it and Roman would save him. Virgil had caught him and confiscated his paper and pencil. He mostly skimmed the words, but Patton had seen his eyes grow wide at the wording. The raw emotion in his words. It had almost made Virgil feel something. Patton could see it in his eyes. Virgil had tried to cancel the execution, but so many people protested, expecting at least someone to die. Virgil shrugged and grabbed the nearest person he could find and stabbed them in the chest, killing them instantly. Patton shook away the flashback. He didn’t need to cry again.   
“Alright.” Virgil shrugged and handed him back the paper.  
Patton took the paper and sat back down, thoughts still flooding his mind. He knew Virgil was going to break him again. He knew too much. All Patton could do was write down his memories and hope he remembered them. Virgil never bothered to read his letters. All he cared about was that it made sure he didn’t forget how to write. Patton wiped away a few stray tears before they could fall and kept writing. Nothing really specific, just signatures and the alphabet at least 50 times. As long as he didn’t forget, anything he wrote was useful. If he forgot how to write, he was sure Virgil would replace him. He had come close a few times and it had scared him enough. They stayed like that for a while, until it got dark. Patton hadn’t stopped writing, but his wrist had begun to hurt, so he decided to take a break. He looked up, expecting Virgil to have left, but instead he saw him curled up, fast asleep at the window. It took all of Patton’s willpower not to absolutely fanboy over the adorableness. He took the small light blue blanket he was given and placed it on Virgil and wrapped it around him lightly. He then laid down on his makeshift bed and drifted into the usual nightmare.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He was scared. This time, his nightmare was the one where he was first kidnapped. He always dreamed about it, and no matter what he did, it always returned. He was running from the soldiers. They were much bigger and stronger than him, and were very much capable of hurting him. One of them had caught up to him and grabbed his arm, causing him to scream. He knew it was useless, but maybe someone, anyone, would hear him. And suddenly, his saving grace had arrived. But, unlike in reality, dream Virgil had grabbed him by the neck and held him as the soldiers stabbed and hit him.  
“You are alone. You will always be alone.” Virgil’s voice was deep and demonic. Patton suddenly sat up, practically drowning in tears and shaking. He held his head and began to sob. He wanted to go back. He wanted to see Roman again. He wanted to go home. Virgil shuffled and muttered in his sleep, making Patton cover his mouth to muffle the sobs. He was still shaking, and he took off his glasses, curling into a ball and taking deep breaths to calm himself. He finally gave up and began pacing the tower. He stared out the window at the beautiful night sky above him. His tears almost instantly dried up and his eyes sparkled as bright as the stars themselves. He smiled and sighed, his mind filling with calm hope. Virgil had begun to stir, and took notice of Patton’s new position. He looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the blanket draped on him. Patton saw Virgil awake and gasped, backing away.  
“I’m sorry, I just wanted to see the sky and I figured you would want to stay warm and-” Patton cut himself off, intimidated by Virgil’s slight glare. He nodded solemnly and sat back down on his ‘bed’. Virgil stood up, throwing the blanket at his servant.  
“Don’t even try.” Virgil left the tower, locking the door behind him and leaving Patton alone yet again.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roman arose suddenly, panting heavily and sweating. What had happened? He knew, but he couldn’t quite remember what it was called. He had experienced one before, he was sure of it. There was a knock on the door, interrupting his thoughts. He took a few seconds to compose himself before opening it.  
“Logan? Why are you awake?” Logan looked like he had ran and was slightly  
startled.  
“Prince Roman, I heard you yell, is everything alright?” Roman nodded.  
“Yeah just uh...bad dream.” Logan nods, understanding.  
“Ah, a nightmare.” Roman felt a bit embarrassed for forgetting.  
“Y-yeah...that.” Logan placed a hand on his shoulder in attempt to comfort him.   
“Would you like it if we discussed it?” Roman nodded and let Logan in his room. They both sat on the bed.  
“Okay umm...it was about Patton.” Logan looked sad for a second before returning to his normal robot-like self.  
“What about him?” Roman took a deep breath and began explaining.  
“Well, he was scared and running from something. He was grabbed and tried to get away. Someone saved him, but then they grabbed and strangled him. They said ‘You are alone. You will always be alone.’ I tried to save him. I was right there, but I just phased through him. He looked so scared.” Roman broke down and cried. Logan wrapped his arms around the sobbing prince and rubbed circles into his back. Logan had never been good at comforting or anything dealing with emotion, but he had investigated Patton long enough to get the gist of it.  
“It is alright. That was not real, it was merely a dream.” Roman nodded and wiped a tear from his sleeve, pulling away from the hug.  
“I know, but it seemed so real. What if it was one of those visions people talk about? What if he’s in danger? What if-”  
“Everything is alright. We will save him in time. For now, you do not need to worry,” Logan interrupted.  
“How can I not worry? Logan, he’s out there in that terrible kingdom. He could be tortured and injured there! He could…” Roman trailed off, seeing Logan’s eyes begin to water. Logan had always loved Patton’s company. Patton had been the only thing that could ever make him feel. It was Roman’s turn to comfort him  
“It’s okay, I know you miss him. Just let it out.” Logan finally stopped holding it back and began to sob. Tears soaked Roman’s shirt, but he didn’t mind.  
“I just...he was so precious. How could someone take him away?” Roman nodded, petting his hair.  
“I know, I know. Just let it go.” Logan sat up suddenly, silent judgement etched in his face.  
“Really? A Frozen reference?” Roman nodded confidently and Logan attempted to hide laughter.  
“But of course, I am the prince, after all!” Logan smiled and Roman hugged him once more just to be sure he was okay.  
“So, shall we plan to rescue him?”   
“Sounds like a plan.” Logan rolled his eyes and stood up to leave.  
“Oh Logan?” He paused and turned to the prince.  
“Yes?” Roman smiled  
“Thank you.” Logan nodded and returned Roman’s smile, closing the door carefully. Roman laid back down and drifted back into gentle sleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Patton had woken up to the sound of birds chirping. At least, he thought it was a bird. He hadn’t heard one in a while, minus the occasional falcon or raven. They practically thrived here. He sat up and saw a small white bird with a note tied around its neck. He stood up and took the note, smiling and petting the tiny bird. It chirped contently and Patton took a small piece of the bread he had from yesterday and feed it to the bird. He could’ve sworn the bird smiled at him. He lifted up the note and read.  
Dear Patton,  
I hope you actually get this letter. The bird I sent is very good at finding people. I bet you made friends with it immediately. You were always like that. I am here to inform you that I have assembled my finest fighters to come save you. I’m very sorry that it took me so long to do this, and I regret it. I had thought that you had passed, and I am very glad to know that you have not. Unless you have and in that case, I guess you aren’t reading this letter. Don’t worry, we will get you out of that horrid kingdom no matter what. I miss you, and I have missed you since the day you left. Logan has missed you too. I’m glad that he’ll finally be happy knowing you will be here again. We both love you, and hope to see you very soon. Goodbye for now!  
-Prince Roman  
Tears formed in Patton’s eyes, one of them landing on the paper. He was going to finally escape! But something inside him made him upset. Did he really want to leave? ‘Of course you do!’ His mind screamed. But he didn’t want to leave Virgil. He had seen every side of him, even the ones he attempted to hide from everyone, even himself. Virgil often got anxious and lonely, and Patton had always been there for him. In secret, of course, but he always helped. He didn’t want to leave Virgil alone. But he knew he couldn’t stay here. Could Patton bring Virgil with him? No, of course not, he was the prince. What would the villagers do? They couldn’t mix kingdoms, their villagers would kill everyone as soon as they could. But part of him really wanted to. They had a lot of people from Roman’s kingdom held prisoner and even in their own village. He would love if they could be with their families again. But Patton knew Virgil would never allow it. It was worth a try, right? As if on cue, Virgil had came in and given Patton the usual bread and water.   
“Prince Virgil?” He had looked up and awaited Patton’s question. No turning back now.  
“Umm...do you think we could...join kingdoms with-”   
“Join kingdoms? What have you been thinking?” Virgil interrupted. Patton took a step back.  
“I’ve just been...thinking. Maybe we could join kingdoms with the Kingdom of Disney?” Virgil starred in slight irritation and aggravation.   
“Who gave you this idea?” Virgil glanced at the paper in his servant’s hand.   
“And what is that?” Patton hid it behind his back out of reflex and immediately regretted it. Virgil snatched the paper and read through it. He looked at Patton.  
“So, you’re going to escape, are you?” Patton shook his head, terrified.  
“Let me tell you something. He won’t save you. He can’t get past me. You are alone. You will always be alone.” At those last words, Patton burst into tears, fear racking his body. Virgil left and yelled to someone he couldn’t see. He told them to prepare his most skilled fighters. Patton quickly wrote a letter back to Roman, telling him to stay as far away as possible from the Kingdom of Darkness. He tied the letter to the tiny bird’s neck, gave it another piece of bread, and pet its tiny head.   
“Give this back to Prince Roman. Please don’t return here. No matter what Roman says, don’t come back.” The bird chirped and flew off. Patton laid on his “bed” and cried. He truly was alone.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roman had been writing the usual letter to “Patton” to calm himself. His dove had returned with another note. He read it and was instantly filled with fear. How had Virgil found out? Did Patton tell on him? Didn’t he want to return? Roman ran to Logan’s room. He had been at his desk, figuring out strategies. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes, Prince Roman?”  
“Virgil has found out our plan and is planning to avoid our rescue.” Logan stood up in surprise.  
“I shall alert the soldiers.” Roman nodded.  
“Exactly how did Virgil find out? I thought you sent the letter to Patton.”  
“I did, and he wrote back. That’s how I know he found out, but I don’t know. I keep thinking Patton told him, but I just can’t think of why he would do that. Doesn’t he want to leave?”  
“Well, I do suspect that he would want out of that situation, but why he would tell I don’t know. Perhaps he doesn’t want us to cause fighting?”  
“We’re going to fight now though!” Roman had begun pacing nervously.   
“We could, but it’s not like he could’ve known. Maybe Virgil found the note and it wasn’t his fault, and he is simply alerting us. Just because he knows this does not mean he was responsible. It is highly unlikely that he would want to cause something like this.” A thought had formed in Roman’s mind. What if Virgil had broken him that much? What if Patton had been brainwashed or turned evil?   
“Logan. What if he did cause all this?” Logan looked up with defeat in his eyes.  
“No. No, he wouldn’t. You know him, there’s no way. He wouldn’t do that.”  
“Well, what if he did? We don’t know what Virgil has done to him.” Logan starred at the ground.   
“I...I don’t want to believe that. But no, we don’t. For now, all we can do is hope that’s not the case. Please.” Roman paused. He had gone too far. He hugged Logan, who tensed up slightly before hugging back.  
“We’ll get him. Don’t worry.” Logan nodded and let go.   
“I’ll get the soldiers ready.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil had a plan. He had been speaking to his best manipulator. He was going to disguise himself as Patton and get “saved” by Roman. The rest was given to him in secret. Virgil took Patton and chained him, with much protest in the form of screaming and attempted kicking. Patton had been locked in the dungeon and would be let out as soon as Roman was dead. Patton had been screaming to be let out, and finally stopped, breaking down into sobs. This had been all his fault. He knew it wouldn’t work, and he tried it anyway. Now Roman would be killed and it was all his fault. He had been given food, but he threw it into a dark corner where he couldn’t see. He curled up into a tight ball, hugging his legs and began shaking. Something hit his head and he looked up to see the piece of bread he had thrown earlier. He picked it up, very confused. There was a deep, evil laugh from the corner and Patton looked up. A dark figure emerged from the shadows.   
“Why hello there, Patton~” Patton looked at him, scared out of his mind.   
“D-Deceit? Why are you-” Deceit took his glasses and cardigan. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt and khakis, just like him. His face was made exactly like Patton’s, and when he put on the glasses, it was like looking in a mirror. Patton’s eyesight was now blurry, but he could mostly see what he looked like.   
“Oooh, nice look, I must say~” Deceit smiled as he wrapped the cardigan around his shoulders.  
“What are you doing? Why do you look like me?” Deceit chuckled.   
“Isn’t it obvious~? I was ordered to be you so I can kill your precious prince~” Patton gasped and stared at Deceit in horror.  
“You wouldn’t…” Deceit grinned.  
“Oh, but I would~ I have specific orders, and I never turn down a special request~” Patton shook his head and curled up again.  
“No, no you can’t!”   
“Why yes, I can~” A knock on the dungeon door made Patton jump and Deceit smiled.  
“That’s my cue. See you later~” He walked out, pushing Patton to the ground when he tried to run out. Patton stared at the door. This couldn’t be happening. It just couldn’t.

 

But it could. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roman had arrived at the front of the kingdom. His soldiers had hidden themselves and knew their plan by heart. He nodded to them, signaling that the plan was now in action. The soldiers ran off and were to search the kingdom for where Patton was being held. Logan was to guide everyone and study the kingdom for escape plans. Roman was to get Patton to safety and protect him from attacks. He guarded the front and waited for news as to where he was. Suddenly, Virgil began to approach him, carrying someone who was kicking and screaming to be let go. Roman hid, listening to Virgil’s voice.  
“Roman, I know you’re there. I brought your...thing.” Roman glanced up and instantly recognised the person Virgil was carrying and tears formed in his eyes.   
“Patton?” Patton stopped struggling and looked at him.  
“Roman!! Virgil, let me go!” Virgil dropped him and he ran over to Roman, hugging him tightly. Roman squeezed him tight and let the tears flow.  
“I’m so glad to see you!”  
“Me too!” Roman released him and grabbed his hand. He turned to Virgil.  
“Are you sure this isn’t a trick?” Virgil’s expression was unreadable.   
“Of course. I don’t need him anymore.” Roman nodded and carried Patton away, alerting the soldiers that Patton had been found. Virgil stood, watching as they went back to their kingdom. As soon as that shiny prince was gone, he smiled darkly and laughed. It was all up to Deceit now. He walked back to the dungeon, ready to break his servant’s mind yet again.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Patton had been screaming and crying. For how long, he couldn’t tell. It was dark, cold, and lonely. He was suddenly blinded by light as Virgil approached him, smiling as his eyes glinted with pure evil.   
“Having fun in here, I see?” Patton frowned and put his head down, hugging his knees. Virgil glared and walked closer.  
“Well, I just figured you’d want to know the state of your old prince.” Patton instantly looked up, eyes widening.  
“Oh, so that gets your attention, hm? Well I have some news for you.” Virgil picked up the small servant by his cardigan.  
“He’s dead.” Virgil’s voice had been deep and dark, and Patton gasped in horror, tears forming in his eyes as he felt his heart break.  
“N-no. No, he isn’t! I don’t believe you!”  
“Then don’t. It’s up to you.” Virgil dropped Patton and he fell on his hands hard. He shrieked and held his right hand, wincing in pain.  
“He is not dead, you’re lying! I know your plans and he’s not dead!” Virgil tilted his head.  
“Oh, you know my plans, do you?” Patton nodded slowly, fear flowing through him and mixing with the pain. Virgil grabbed his hurt wrist and twisted it, making Patton scream.  
“You will do nothing to interrupt my plan. And if you do-” he twisted it more. “I will kill you.” He let go and left Patton to lay on the ground. Patton held his wrist, attempting to ignore the pain. He hoped it would heal fast, or he wouldn’t be able to write. Was that part of Virgil’s plan? To get rid of his only reason to live at that point? He didn’t know. He grabbed his notebook that he snuck with him and hugged it as tears flowed down his face. He laid his right hand down gently so he wouldn’t move it. Taking a piece of his shirt in his mouth, he ripped it with his teeth and made a temporary cast. It felt weird to only have half of a shirt, and he was a little colder, but it made him feel better and he was proud of his work. He could get out. It would be easy. He opened the notebook and wrote down a plan. It was hard using his left hand, and he could barely read it, but he understood the basics. He nodded, confident in his plan and in himself. He would not let his prince be killed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roman set Deceit down on a bed. They were in Patton’s old room, still untouched until that day. He checked over Deceit’s body, making sure there wasn’t any physical harm.  
“Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Deceit shook his head.  
“I’m okay.” Roman smiled. He was finally with him. Patton was right there. He almost couldn’t believe it was real. But it was, and he was happy. Deceit sat up and hugged Roman.  
“Thank you for saving me.” Roman held him tight. He would never let him go again.   
“Of course, I would never just leave you there!” There was a knock on the door and Logan walked in the room.   
“Dinner has been prepared.” Roman nodded and turned to Deceit, who smiled, his eyes shining.   
“Well, let’s go!” Roman grabbed Deceit’s hand and guided him to the table and sat him down next to him and Logan. A worker set plates down and Roman thanked him. He turned to Patton.  
“So, how are you liking the kingdom so far?”   
“It’s nice. Definitely better than my old one.” Logan nodded.  
“That is good. I hope you are feeling well.” Deceit smiled and giggled, slightly hating himself for it.  
“Thank you Logan!” They all continued eating and Deceit was the first one done. Eating fast had been a good skill in his kingdom.  
“Finished already?” Deceit nodded.  
“Do you require more?”   
“No, I’m good. Thank you.” Logan nodded and Roman smiled.   
“Well, if you’d like, you can go to sleep.” Deceit nodded and Roman stood up, carrying him to his room and set him down on the bed. He grabbed Rapunzel and was about to read it when Deceit stopped him.  
“I don’t need a bedtime story. Thank you though.” Roman turned his head in slight confusion. Patton loved bedtime stories. Well, maybe he was really tired from being where he was. Roman nodded and set the book down.  
“Of course, you need your sleep. Goodnight Patton.” He took the blanket and tucked him in. Deceit nodded and waited until the door was closed and the footsteps silenced to sit up. He took off the glasses and reached into the cardigan pocket, taking out a knife. He smiled darkly as Virgil’s plan began to unfold.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Patton had been memorizing and improving his plan, focusing on any problems or things he hadn’t thought about that could ruin his escape. Finally, it was done. Now all he had to do was wait for Virgil to return. He sat for a while in the lonely darkness. He took a small rock that he had found on the stone floor and started to carve into the walls. His notebook had been taken, but he kept the paper with his plans in his pocket. Virgil hadn’t gotten close to him enough to check his pockets, so it was safe. He began writing small notes for anyone who would be locked in here. Little bits of determination and encouragement, but he also left instructions on how to escape the castle once they had gotten out of the dungeon. The door opened just as he had written the final letter. Virgil walked in to give him food, but instead, Patton lunged towards him and strangled him until he passed out. He fell to the ground and Patton caught him, setting him down gently. He took the makeshift cast and wrapped it around Virgil’s wrist tightly and handcuffed him to one of the bars. Nodding in approval at his work, he grabbed the food, his notebook, and the small rock and ran out. He dodged past all the guards. He had been there during their meetings and training sessions, so he knew all of their weaknesses. On top of that, he was small and thin, and could run faster than the bulky guards. One of them turned to him, a little upset. Patton had made friends with that one, them being the one who guarded the cell door, and the guard had comforted him. He ran back and took their hand.  
“Come with me. I’ll get you out of here.” The guard smiled and nodded, attacking the other two as Patton picked the lock of the tower door. Once the two guards were out, Patton and the guard ran as fast as they could to the village gate. They were soon stopped by Virgil himself.  
“Now where do you think you two are going?” He had red marks on his neck from where Patton’s hands had been, and he didn’t look okay, but was still terrifying. Patton was about to answer, when the guard spoke up.  
“We’re going to the land of sunshine and rainbows. Where do you think we’re going?” Virgil glared and his voice deepened.   
“Excuse me, what did you just say to me?” The guard walked closer.  
“You heard me. Now get out of our way.” Virgil slapped the guard.  
“You don’t tell me what to do. I am the prince, if you haven’t realized by now. Now, you can either surrender, or I will take you myself.” Patton grabbed the guard’s arm, pulling them back.  
“Please, just surrender.” The guard looked at him, feeling their heart melt. They sighed and nodded.  
“Okay. We surrender.” Virgil nodded and went to take the both of them, when the guard took a knife and stabbed Virgil in the chest, pushing him down and picking up Patton, who was screaming. They sprinted out the gate and closed it tight, heading to the Kingdom of Disney. Patton continued to scream, tears pouring down his face.  
“Put me down! We can’t just leave him, put me down!” The guard kept running, ignoring the cardigan clad clod. They reached the castle gate and the guard almost dropped Patton as he struggled in their arms.  
“Calm down! We’re here and now we’re safe. It’s okay.”   
“No it isn’t okay, Virgil is hurt and he might die!” Patton’s voice was raspy and shaky from his screaming and crying.  
“So what? He has hurt too many people to be forgiven.” Patton shook his head.  
“He’s still a person and he deserves to live! I know he has hurt people, but it doesn’t make us any better to kill him!” The guard paused. Their expression softened and they sighed.  
“I know...you’re right, but if we go back, he’ll kill us. You know that.” Patton nodded and sighed. The guard wrapped their arms around him.  
“It’s okay. Let’s just go, okay?” They picked Patton up and carried him to the castle. By the time they arrived, it was pitch black out with barely any lights out. Logan had been sitting outside the castle reading. He glanced up and nodded, going back to his book. Something in his mind clicked, and he took a double take, getting a good look at the two. A normal soldier, and...Patton? But he was inside with Roman. Logan stood up, setting down the book and approaching them. “Patton” jumped at him, attempting to hug him.  
“Logan!!” Logan pushed him to the ground and glared at the two.   
“And who exactly might you two be?” Patton stares at him, confused and hurt.  
“Logan, it’s me, Patton” The soldier helped him up and brushed him off.   
“Yeah, what’s your problem?” Logan continued to glare, not believing them at all.  
“Patton inside. Now I suggest you tell the truth before I have to get our soldiers involved.” Patton stared at him. How was he inside and right there at the same time? Then it hit him. Deceit had gotten in the castle.  
“Logan, I’m Patton. That’s not who you think it is in there!” Logan turned for one second before turning back to them.  
“Oh, it isn’t? Well if you’re Patton, then prove it.” Patton tried to think of something to prove it was him. Then he thought of one specific thing.  
“The spot. In the center of the woods behind the castle. We met there. You had just been hired, and I was the first person you talked to comfortably.” Logan’s eyes widened as he knew, this was Patton. He instantly hugged him. Patton hugged him tight, glad that Logan recognised him.  
“Wait, if you’re Patton, who’s in there?” Patton looked up at him, slight fear in his eyes.  
“Virgil’s best manipulator. He has a plan to...to kill Roman.” Logan stood up suddenly.   
“We must save him. Here, take this. I’m guessing you already have a weapon?” He gestured to the soldier and handed Patton a knife. The soldier nodded and Patton starred at the weapon in his hand. Would he really be able to use it? Logan looked at him with an unreadable expression.  
“Patton, is everything alright?” Patton nodded. They all glanced at each other one last time before running into the castle.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deceit held his weapon tightly as he snuck around the kingdom, searching for that prince. So far, he hadn’t been lucky, but he would find the right room eventually. There was footsteps outside and a thud. He turned to the sound for a second, then went back to his searching. He finally found the glittery, star-covered bright red door. The color hurt his eyes, but he cracked opened the door anyway. The room was neat and the bed was perfectly made, despite someone sleeping in it. He shook off the feeling of disgust at the prim and proper room as he snuck over to the bed. He raised the weapon, aiming straight for his heart, when he was choked by a knife. He was turned around suddenly, coming face-to-face with a sharp, glinting blade. He gasped slightly, dodging the attack and slicing at the person with his own knife. As they fought, Logan and Patton woke up Roman and was sneaking out. Deceit lunged at the guard and cut their arm. They cried out and stabbed at him, just barely missing. Deceit struck again, but this time the guard was ready. They grabbed the knife’s handle and pointed the knife at him. Deceit gasped and growled, trying to redirect the knife and pushing their hand away from him. Patton and Logan had taken Roman down to the dungeon, which was only used as an emergency hideout. They grabbed some of the torture weapons that had been passed down to Roman by the old king and queen. The weapons were rarely ever used. Patton took a smaller knife, Logan grabbed a slightly bigger and lighter dagger, while Roman took a katana. Roman and Logan had to hold Patton back from protecting the guard. They could handle it, but Patton wanted to help anyway. Upstairs, Deceit had the advantage and had the guard pinned down. They attempted to punch him, but he sliced their knuckles open and they grunted in pain. Deceit barely had a scratch and a few bruises, while the guard had cuts and open wounds. They both had blood all over them, and Deceit was about to end it all, when they kicked him in the stomach and rolled over, taking the knife he had dropped. They aimed the knife at him this time, placing a foot on his chest and pressing down ever so slightly. He had gotten the wind knocked out of him and was wheezing to breathe.  
“You will leave this kingdom immediately.” He glared and tried to push them away, earning more pressure on his chest as reward. He gasped as the felt his bones bend from the weight.   
“You will leave this kingdom, or you will die.” They glared back and shoved the knife closer to him. He attempted to sigh and rolled his eyes.  
“Fine. Let me go then.” His voice had been raspy and was strained. The guard scoffed.  
“As if I’d just let you go.” They grabbed Deceit by the shirt collar and dragged him outside the castle and throwing him on the ground.  
“And don’t you dare come back.” They shut the gate and walked back to the castle, passing out from blood loss halfway through. Patton had noticed the silence and stepped out of the dungeon, with much protest from Logan and Roman. He stepped into the room, seeing nothing but a puddle of blood. His eyes darted around the room as his confusion grew. Logan and Roman soon followed him into the room.  
“Where have they disappeared to?” Logan pondered as his eyes also scanned the room. Patton paced the room a bit, avoiding the blood. He noticed the door had a few scratches and pieces chipped around the hinges.  
“Hey Logan, what’s all this?” Logan glanced up at him and came over, investigating the door.  
“Hmm...Well it appears that the door must have been opened quickly or violently and caused the wood to split. Perhaps during the fight, someone forced the door open?” Patton gasped  
“That means they’re outside the castle!” Logan nods and leads them all outside. They split up and searched. Patton heard very faint calls. He listened closely and leaned closer, trying to hear them.  
“H...elp...please...someone…” Patton ran to the sound and paused, gasping at what he saw. He ran over to the guard and began comforting them.  
“P...at…? Patton?” He nodded and began petting their hair.  
“Yeah, yeah, it’s me. It’s okay, you’re going to be fine.” He unwrapped the cardigan around his shoulders and cut it into multiple strips to wrap around their wounds for now. He struggled to pick them up, but eventually got a good grip on them. He found Roman and Logan, them looking terrified and worried. Roman stepped forward to him.  
“Patton, is that…?” Patton nodded.  
“I’ve wrapped them mostly, but I don’t know how long that’ll last.” Logan nodded and took some of the weight off Patton. Roman helped, despite Logan telling him not to, and they all carried the guard to the castle. Logan set them down on a hospital-style bed and began unwrapping the cardigan pieces. They were very bloody and the material had thinned and stretched from being tied. Logan threw them away, ignoring Patton’s protests. It pained him to, and he had to shake the thoughts away as he healed the guard. Patton was petting their hair and Roman was guarding, katana in hand. They winced whenever Logan applied pressure, but they mostly stayed silent. Finally, Logan had cleaned the wounds and got a needle and thread from a drawer. He looked to Patton, who wasn’t paying attention to anything except comforting the guard.  
“Patton, I suggest you turn away. This process may not be the cleanest to watch.” Patton nodded and looked away, covering his eyes. Logan started sewing the wounds, earning a few whines from the guard. They squeezed Patton’s hand until it turned purple as Logan finished.   
“There. All fixed” The guard nodded and let go of Patton’s hand. Patton stood up and put a hand on Roman’s shoulder. He turned around suddenly and aimed the katana at Patton in surprise, who gasped and backed away in fear.   
“Oh, I’m sorry Patton, I did not know it was you” Patton sighed in relief and nodded.  
“It’s okay. Logan’s done and I figured you would want to know.” Roman smiled and ruffled his hair, then walked over to the guard.  
“How are you feeling?” They shrugged.  
“I’m in severe pain and I just got sewed like a doll, but other than that, I’m fine.” Roman rolled his eyes and laughed.  
“Well you didn’t have to be sarcastic about it.”  
“Yes I do” Patton put a hand on both their heads to silence them  
“Please don’t fight” They both nodded. Logan put up everything and ran a hand through Patton’s hair  
“I am glad to have you back, Patton.” He smiled and giggled.  
“I’m glad to be back.” The guard yawned and sighed  
“When is your bedtimes, good lord?” Roman laughed and poked them.  
“Whenever you want, I suppose” They nodded and yawned again  
“Yeah, where are the rooms?”  
“Right this way” Roman lead the guard to a guest room and Patton laid them down, pulling the covers up and tucking them in.  
“Thanks Pat.” He nodded and smiled.  
“Of course!” They all sat down on the bed as Roman grabbed Rapunzel and began reading. The guard has dozed off halfway through and Patton was having trouble staying awake. Logan always passed out immediately after the story was read, and Roman gently picked up the logical man and carried him to his room. He returned to the guest room to pick up Patton, who was barely awake. He set him down is his room and went to pull up the covers, when a hand lazily stopped him.  
“Roman noooo” He turned to Patton with confusion and worry on his face.  
“Patton? What is wrong?” Patton grabbed his arm and pulled him close.  
“Don’t leave me” Roman smiled and pat his head.  
“It is alright Patton. Would you like to sleep with me?” Patton nodded and Roman picked him up once more, smiling as Patton wrapped his arms around his neck for support. He set him down gently and climbed in the covers. Patton turned and hugged him tight, feeling tears form in his eyes. Roman rubbed his back to comfort him.  
“It’s okay, I’m right here.” Patton began sobbing and smiled.  
“I missed you so much” Roman pet his hair and nodded.   
“I missed you too. Now, I advise that you sleep. I’m sure you’ve been through a lot today and you need your sleep.” Patton nodded and felt himself slip from reality as Roman continued petting him. He finally drifted off into sleep, Roman doing the same moments after.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Patton had woken up in the middle of the night crying. He wiped away his tears and tried to calm down. He had been dreaming of Virgil. He partly hated himself for caring so much, but of course he did, he cared about everyone. He tried to muffle his sobs with the blanket, but Roman heard him anyway. He sat up and held Patton, rubbing circles into his back.  
“Shh, it’s alright. What’s wrong?” Patton shook his head and curled up, turning away from Roman.  
“Patton, please tell me. I want to know what has upset you so.” He took a shaky breath and looked up.   
“I’m just...worried about Virgil…” Roman stared at him in slight horror and disbelief.  
“Virgil?! But, why?” Patton felt his heart drop at Roman’s expression and regretted saying anything.  
“I...I don’t know...I’ve just seen sides of him and I feel bad for leaving…” He braced himself for yelling and knew Roman would abandon him immediately. He curled up and put his head in his wrapped arms. Instead of punishing him, Roman held him tighter and nodded.  
“Okay, I understand. I know you care about him, and that’s alright. I’m sure he’ll be fine, you do not need to worry yourself” Patton held onto Roman, trying to calm down and stop the tears.  
“I know, I just feel bad. And before we left, he was stabbed. I don’t want him to die, Roman” Roman nodded and pet his hair gently and rocked him back and forth.   
“Yes, I know, but we can’t do anything about it now. He hurt you, and I don’t want you going anywhere near him. Do you understand?” Patton nodded, wiping his tears away. He yawned and relaxed, sighing in content and purring lightly at being pet. Roman smiled and laid both of them down, letting Patton latch onto him. Patton’s tears soaked his shirt, and it felt cold, but he held him anyway. Patton was only partly awake, but his mind was active. There was a long period of silence as Roman continued to rub Patton’s back gently.   
“Roman?” Roman opened his eyes slowly and stifled a yawn.  
“Yes, Patton?”   
“Do you hate Virgil?” Roman paused. Did he hate Virgil? Well, yes, but he wasn’t going to just outright say that. He contemplated for a second before replying.  
“I am a bit mad at him for taking you and for whatever he did to you, but I don’t hate him. I’m merely...upset at him. Why do you ask?”  
“I’m just curious. He says he hates you, but I know that’s not true” Roman raised an eyebrow  
“Oh? Has he said anything about me?” Patton nods sleepily.  
“He talks about you a lot. Mostly mean things, especially around other people, but he’s said a few good things in private. He always stops when he realizes I’m listening” Roman thought about this, and pet his hair some more.  
“Alright, well you shouldn’t dwell on it. You need your rest. Virgil will be fine, I assure you” Patton nods and starts to drift off. He finally faded into sleep, Roman following soon after.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil had been awaiting Deceit’s return. He had patched himself up, not stopping the bleeding entirely, but enough to keep him alive. As soon as Deceit walked through the gates of the castle, he had perked up as he awaited the news of the murdered prince. It had been oddly silent, so he assumed word hadn’t gotten out yet. He began to grow suspicious at Deceit’s overall manor, and the way he avoided looking him. He approached Virgil’s spot and bowed.  
“Arise, and tell me what you have to say” Deceit obliged and stood, taking a breath before replying.  
“Prince Roman is…” Virgil nodded, the anticipation eating at him. Deceit pulled back and winced a bit, knowing what would happen as soon as he said it.  
“Not...dead…” Virgil’s expression grew dark, with slight disbelief and anger mixed in.  
“I’m sorry, you seem to have misspoken. I think you just said that you failed to follow my orders” Deceit nodded slowly, fear filling his every being. Virgil felt his blood boil and anger filled him. He pulled out a knife and sliced a scar into Deceit’s cheek.  
“You have failed me too many times. You’d better thank your lucky stars that you’re even alive right now. My servant is gone, and the prince is still living, do you realize this?” Deceit nodded, and Virgil sliced him yet again. He attempted to calm himself and grabbed Deceit by the collar and locked him in the same dungeon that had held Patton.  
“You better hope I calm down before you starve” He shut and locked the door, leaving Deceit alone. He sat in the darkness, still shaking from fear. He glanced around the room as his eyes adjusted. He noticed a small rock and some powder on the floor in a corner. He walked over to it and had to squint to read it. It was instructions on how to get out of the dungeon signed by...he laughed darkly as he realized the servant’s stupidity. He began to memorize the way, as he planned his escape.   
“You idiot. I will have to thank you sometime though” He said to the darkness. He wiped his cheeks and used the blood to draw out more plans, building on the ones previously carved. His hand scraped against the sharp rock used to carve the walls. He winced in pain, but picked up the rock and further cut his cheeks to get more blood. Eventually, he started to feel dizzy from pain and blood loss. He stood up and scanned the room. There wasn’t much, but there was a few dusty pieces of light blue fabric. He approached the pieces and wrapped them around his hand and put pressure on both his cheeks to stop the bleeding. The cuts finally stopped, and he went back to planning and drawing, using the still-bloody pieces as ink. The blood finally ran out, and he set down all the materials in his hands. He laid down on the hard floor and stared at his work, nodding in approval. He set his hand down, accidentally breaking the skin again. By then, the fabric pieces had been lost in the darkness, and he had lost too much blood to get back up. The world slowly began to fade as his vision blurred, and he slipped away.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roman thought he had woken up early. That was before he sat up and saw Patton, wide awake and cleaning his room. It looked like he had been up for a while, and he apparently hadn’t noticed Roman waking up. He seemed so calm and happy, humming a song to himself as he worked. Roman smiled and stood up and ruffled the shorter man’s hair. Patton jumped and turned, holding up the rag he had in his hands to his face and flinching. Roman pulled back in surprise and gently pet his hair.  
“It’s alright, Patton, it’s just me” Patton looked up from his makeshift shield and relaxed, setting it down and smiling.  
“Morning Roman!” Roman smiled and nodded.  
“The same to you. How long have you been awake?” Patton shrugged and mentally estimated the time.  
“Mmmmm not sure. A few hours at least” Roman’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“A few hours? Why have you been up so long?”  
“Oh I had to wake up really early when I was with Virgil. I guess I’m not used to your sleep schedule yet” Roman nodded and went to lay Patton back down for more rest, when there was a knock at the door. Patton went to open it, but Roman took his hand.  
“Let me get it, since you’ve obviously been doing a lot so far” Patton nodded and sat down on the bed as Roman opened the door. Logan was awaiting him in the hallway as per usual and greeted him.  
“Salutations Roman and Patton” Patton smiled and waved from where he was positioned.  
“Hi Logan!!!!” Logan waved at him, smiling fondly, something he never did often, if at all.  
“Are you ready for breakfast, or do you need more time to get ready?” Roman shrugged and turned to Patton, who shrugged back.  
“I suppose we could go” Roman took Patton’s hand and pulled him up off the bed, guiding him to the door. Logan nodded and took Patton’s hand, hoping he would merely see it as a friendly gesture. Patton did just that and smiled, gripping Logan’s hand tight as they traveled to the dining area. Roman sat at the head of the table, of course, and Logan sat Patton right beside him, and diagonal to Roman. Logan left the room to grab the plates, and Roman turned to Patton, ruffling his hair.  
“It’s good to have you back” Patton smiled and nodded.  
“I’m glad to be here with you guys” Logan returned and placed the plates at Roman and Patton’s placemats, then set his own down and sat. Patton smiled and poked Logan’s cheek, making an audible ‘boop’ as he did so. Logan smiled in confusion and chuckled. Roman brightened up at Logan finally emoting. All of them began eating, making slight muffled small talk. Roman and Logan finished at about the same time, with Patton following shortly after. Logan wiped a bit of egg off Patton’s cheek, earning a giggle from him.   
“Okay, you two are adorable” Roman rested his chin in his hand, watching as Logan turned a bright shade of red and Patton, being completely oblivious, smiled.  
“Thank you!!” Patton giggled as Logan put his head in his hands. Roman pushed Patton close to Logan just a bit, making Logan blush harder and Patton to giggle more. Logan stood up and took all of their plates to put them in the washer for later. Roman motioned for him to come closer as he returned. Logan warily approached the shiny prince and leaned close.  
“You like Patton, don’t you?” Logan pulled back and tried to maintain his usual cold posture, despite his obvious blushing.  
“No, I do not” Roman smirked.  
“Lies, Logan” Logan shook his head and sat back down next to Patton.  
“I do not lie. I only tell facts” Patton glanced at the two in confusion.  
“Who’s lying?” Roman stifled a laugh as Logan blushed deeper.  
“No one is lying, Patton, do not worry” Roman hummed to himself.  
“Mm, sure. Logan here, is-” Logan stood up and pointed sharply at Roman.  
“FALSEHOOD” Patton jumped and squealed at the sudden yell and curled up, hiding in his cardigan. Logan sat down and hugged him, rubbing his back to calm him.  
“I apologize for scaring you, Patton. It is alright” Patton calmed down and sat quietly. The guard stumbled into the kitchen sleepily, rubbing their eyes and yawning. They sat perpendicularly to Patton and waved to them lazily, muttering a tired “hey” and setting their head in their hand. Patton waved cheerfully and Logan simply nodded.  
“Good morning…” Roman had begun a formal greeting, when he paused. The guard stared at him as he struggled to think.  
“You gonna finish your sentence or…” They made circling hand gestures to lead him on.  
“I must know of your name in order to properly greet you” Roman stared at the guard as Patton leaned in excitedly, curious as to what their name was. Logan stared coldly and emotionless as the guard developed a light pink hue to their cheeks.   
“Uh...um…” They sighed and prepared for an outburst from Roman as soon as their name was uttered.  
“My name is Eliza…” Patton smiled, and Roman gasped and stood up excitedly.  
“You mean as in-” Eliza put her hand up to silence him and nodded grimly.  
“Yes, I know, it’s a reference. We get it” Roman squealed happily and bounced up and down. Logan rolled his eyes and stood up, putting his hands on Roman’s shoulders and gently pushing him back down.  
“I understand why you were so hesitant in revealing your name” Eliza shrugged apologetically.  
“Sorry for making him fanboy. Not my fault though” Roman continued to squeal, and he perked up as a question came to mind.  
“Do you by any chance happen to have two sisters?” She rolled her eyes and took on a sarcastic tone.  
“Yes, and their names are Angelica and Peggy” Roman shrieked and jumped up and down, screaming “yes” over and over as loud as he could. Patton covered his ears, but smiled anyway while giggling.  
“That’s a really pretty name, Eliza!” She smiled and nodded, also covering her ears. Logan seemed unfazed by the sound and simply flicked a spot on the back of his neck, which made Roman jump and hold his neck, making a slight pained sound.  
“Ow! What was that for?” Logan sighed and sat down calmly.  
“It was seemingly the only way to calm you”   
“Or shut you up” Logan rolled his eyes at Eliza.  
“For lack of a better word, yes, to shut you up” Roman pouted and sat back down, crossing his arms. Patton had walked out of the dining area and sat on the edge of Roman’s balcony, just staring at the village below. He leaned back on the wall and sighed, staring up at the sky, watching the clouds move ever so slightly across the bright blue atmosphere that awaited him. He laid down on the stone balcony and let his arm hand off the edge, crossing his legs as he just stared. He felt and arm on him, and he jumped, almost falling off before the same hand caught him, holding onto his body with an iron grip. He looked up at his savior, the sunlight blinding him for a second before the monotonous voice gave it away.  
“I apologize Patton, I was merely checking on you” Patton smiled and nodded, sitting up on the rock.  
“It’s okay, you didn’t mean to” Logan nodded and joined him up on the perch.  
“What might you be doing up here?” Patton shrugged and looked up at the fluffy white clouds above.  
“Just sitting. What are you doing?” Logan copied him and replied as casual as he could.  
“I suppose I am also just sitting” Patton giggled and nodded.  
“Sitting is nice” Logan nodded and caught Patton’s gaze and looked up with him, confused at first as to why he was just staring at the sky.  
“What are you looking at?” Patton turned to him and took his hand, making Logan jump a little at the sudden contact, and moved his arm up in a point.  
“There. It’s a flower” Logan stared at the white blob of cloud and shook his head.  
“No no, Patton, that is a cloud” Patton shook his head back and pointed more.  
“The cloud is shaped like a flower. Look!” He looked closer and started to see the shape of a flower in the clouds. His eyes shined a little, making Patton smile.  
“And there is a crown over there” Logan pointed to another spot and Patton followed his line of direction, gasping in excitement when he saw it. Logan smiled and very subtly wrapped his finger around Patton’s. Patton didn’t seem to realize and continued to find shapes in the clouds. He finally took Patton’s hand in his, blushing deeply. Patton paused for a second and turned to face the usually cold and emotionless man. Logan felt a rush of fear and anxiety, and pointed at another cloud to distract him. Patton turned, instantly forgetting the contact and searched for the cloud Logan had pointed to. Logan sighed, relieved that Patton had forgot, and lightly rubbed Patton’s hand with his thumb. He hadn’t realized the light pink hue that had formed on Patton’s cheeks, nor did he notice his own cheeks glowing with a similar yet darker shade. They stayed there together, staring at the sky and pointing out the shapes in the clouds. Eliza had snuck up behind them and was watching from a slight distance, giggling to herself at the two. They had immediately become her OTP, and she was planning millions of ways to ship them together. Roman had approached the giggling guard and lightly poked her head, making her squeal and turn, pulling out a small pocket knife. Roman gasped and drew his katana, the both of them staring at each other and bursting into a quiet laughter. Patton sat up and looked at the two, a deep blush forming on his face.   
“What are you two doing here?” Logan looked up at Patton, then to where he was looking and his cheeks instantly matched Patton’s as the two continued to giggle at them.  
“Oh you know, just watching the love in the air” Eliza smirked and Roman burst into laughter yet again as Logan and Patton stuttered out answers and other excuses.   
“Come on, just admit it” Patton covered his face with his cardigan, and Logan continued to sputter out random nonsense. Eliza ran up to them and pushed them together, squealing as the two were shoved together. Roman fell to the floor, barely able to breathe from the laughter. Patton shrieked and tried to get out of the guard’s grip as he felt Logan’s body against him. Eliza finally let them go and helped Roman up, the two gasping for air. Logan quickly composed himself, leaving Patton in a blushing, squealing mess. Roman comforted the news-y hipster theatre geek marked from rent and pet his hair gently.  
“Alright, that was a little much. Eliza, please apologize” She rolled her eyes and swooshed the puffball’s hair, doing the same to the logical one.  
“Fine. I’m sorry for making you two my new OTP” Logan stared at the guard with blatant uncertainty.  
“What is an OTP?” Eliza snorted and attempted to stifle her laughter, utterly failing.  
“It means your ‘one true pairing’. It’s basically a ship” Logan seemed more confused and Roman laughed more.  
“So you are calling us a craft made for water travel?” Eliza shook her head. Before she could answer, Patton piped up.  
“A ship is where you pair two or more people together. Like a relationship” Roman and Eliza stared at him in bewilderment, mouths open. Logan’s blush grew as he realized, and Patton blushed as well at their gaze.  
“How...how did you know that?” Patton shrugged, feeling a bit anxious and slightly embarrassed.  
“I know lots of ships…” Eliza smiled, instantly making Patton feel better that he wasn’t being judged. Roman watched all the villagers as they began their day and remembered his entire schedule.   
“Um, Logan. We forgot everything” Logan looked up at him, at first a bit muddled at first, before he too remembered.  
“Right. You two may choose any sort of activity to entertain yourselves, if you would like” Patton and Eliza stared at each other for a second before nodding.   
“Okay. What about you and Roman?”   
“Well, I have my usual Royal duties, and Logan has his things to do” Logan rolls his eyes.  
“I regulate things relating to profits, numbers, and other sorts of things. I am also responsible for the provision of vehicular transport for the Sovereign, both cars and horse-drawn carriages. I also help to manage the prince and his work, checking over his work and giving him his paperwork and reports” The others stare at him in slight awe. Eliza was the first to speak up.  
“You do all that? How do you remember that?” Logan simply smiles and shrugs.  
“It becomes easy to remember after 23 years” Eliza’s eyes widen and she gasps slightly  
“23 years?! How old are you?”   
“I do not disclose that information” Roman nods, not phased at all.  
‘ “Wait, he’s worked for you, right? How long have you ruled?” She turned to Roman, causing him to perk up a little.   
“Um...a long time if I remember. I started ruling at a very young age, and I have yet to pass down my rule” Eliza nods and Patton takes her hand.  
“Hey, how about we play some Patton-cake at the garden?”   
“Don’t you mean patty-cake?” Patton shakes his head and smiles.  
“Nope, Patton-cake” Eliza nods and begins to lead him, then pauses.  
“Where’s the garden, again?” Patton giggles and guides her to the garden, skipping as he walked. Roman smiled and turned to Logan.  
“I know you like him. Don’t deny it” Logan blushed a deep red and shook his head. Roman groaned and ruffled his hair.  
“I said don’t deny it, didn’t you hear me?” Logan calmly fixed his hair, ignoring the crimson hue of his cheeks.  
“Yes, I heard you. I do not like Patton, and you have no evidence to support your thinking” Roman rolled his eyes and laughed a little.  
“Oh, I don’t, huh? Then explain that blush on your face right now. And every time I’ve caught your eyes glued to him. Oh, and let’s not forget you smiling when he does, and the look in your eyes you get whenever you make him laugh” Logan just stared as realization hit. He began to sputter out an answer, but was stopped when Roman put a finger to his mouth.  
“And I saw you hold his hand while you two were alone” That had been it. It was obvious by then. Logan just simply removed Roman’s hand from his lips and backed away, quickly composing himself.  
“I must attend to my work, Prince Roman” Without another word, he rushed out of the room, leaving the smirking prince alone. He rolled his eyes and laughed to himself, leaning a bit on the balcony. He sighed to himself, staring up at the sky for a moment.  
“I’m gonna get those two together”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil had been staring down at the village for god knows how long. He tapped anxiously on the cold, dark stone of the tower as the tried to calm himself. He could hear people conversing, some being interrogated, others being threatened, and some just plain screaming at each other. It was pure chaos. And Virgil loved it. He smirked at the total turmoil in slight curiosity and pure intrigue and entertainment. He adored watching people suffer, and watching his own creation was the best part of his entire rule. He refused to marry, prolonging his rule for as long as he could. No one dared to oppose him, as the punishment could be dire. The last person who tried to overpower him was Deceit. He had come so close, yet had failed the last second. Virgil would have killed him right then and there, but he had been impressed at the man’s skills, and found him to be useful. Multiple times, that usefulness had been tested by his many slip-ups and lack of care at times. He was also, as his chosen name suggested, very deceitful and manipulative. If not for Virgil’s vigilance, Deceit might have been able to fool him on more than once occasion. He shook his head, trying not to think about the two-faced drudge and took out a small knife, carving into the hard stone. He had a specific spot that he had started ever since the tower was built and still continued to carve it. It was at least three inches deep, and probably wouldn’t get very deep. He suddenly struck harshly at the stone and began just walking around the tower. He still couldn’t shake the feeling of pure vexation as his thoughts continued to flow around in his mind. He was without his most important servant, the prince had yet to be killed, and his other servant couldn’t do anything useful at all. He threw down the knife, not caring what he hit. There was the sound of paper ripping, and he turned sharply. The knife had struck a severely worn down light blue notebook and torn most of the pages. He removed the knife and opened it, instantly recognizing the handwriting. He flipped through the more ripped pages, unable to read them. He landed on one and read who it was to. His eyes widened and he raised a brow as he read through.

Dear Roman,   
How has it been at your place? I’ve been okay, I guess. I wasn’t killed, but you probably don’t know that. I got saved because of the lessons you made me take. Logan’s a good teacher. I guess you already knew that though. Sorry for saying things you know. Virgil’s actually really nice! He took me to a tower thingy just like in Rapunzel! He gave me this really soft blanket and even let me keep this notebook! I’ve been a little lonely, but I’m okay. Virgil keeps me company a lot, but he doesn’t talk to me. He just watches the other people and stays quiet. My only job here is to write reports and stuff, and those are easy for me. Virgil says I get to have some new friends here, but they have to stay in this secret locked room that he calls the dungeon. I hope it’s like our dungeon and that we’ll have fun together. I miss you and Logan, and I know as soon as I make friends with Virgil, I can come back! I won’t fail you, and I can’t wait to go back! Virgil seems like an amazing ruler, and I know he’ll make a fantastic ally! Hope to see you soon!

-Patton❤

Virgil stared at the letter, unable to stop at his words. He felt something inside him, but it was so unfamiliar that he barely even processed it. Patton thought he was an amazing ruler? And that he was nice? He sat down and turned the page, finding it ripped beyond reading too. He found another mostly intact page and began reading.

Dear Roman,  
I think I’ve lost track of how long it’s been. I should've dated these, but it’s too late now. Maybe you remember and you could date them for me. As if that could happen. I’m sorry if that sounds mean. I didn’t mean to. Oh! Dad joke, ha. I still know that I’ll return, it’s just taking longer than I thought. Virgil’s kinda cold and reclusive, but I know I can warm his heart! Oh, he’s coming back so I can’t write anymore. I think he’s bringing the new people! Well, I hope you’re okay where you are. Tell Logan I said hi, and I love both of you!!!!

-Patton❤

He felt the feeling again, much stronger this time. He remembered this. Patton had seemed so excited for more people. But they hadn’t been just ordinary people. The look in his eyes when it happened. It had made Virgil happy at first, but now he felt terrible. He turned the page. The entry had been the only one untouched. The first time Virgil had broken him.

Dear Roman,  
I was wrong. They weren’t friends. I was wrong. I feel empty. I can’t stop crying. Virgil just watched. He’s not who I thought he was. I’m trying to stay hopeful, but I can’t feel anything. I can barely write. I know these letters are pointless. I had hoped Virgil would let me send them, but he took my letter and ripped it. I’m only writing this to make me feel. I don’t care what I feel, I just want to. Maybe this is what Logan had meant when he said he didn’t feel emotion. But I won’t give up. I will get out of here, and I will see you again. I promise. You probably think I’m dead, and you have no idea I’m writing this, but it’s what we used to do, right? I don’t even think you write back. Maybe I should stop. I’m wasting my pencils anyway.

-Patton❤

Virgil stared at the letter. He had done this? Well, he knew what he was doing, and he had enjoyed doing it. But now? He just felt bad. He continued staring. Why was he feeling bad? He didn’t have any care or emotions. He didn’t feel bad, he only tortured and hurt. So why was he still reading? Blank pages awaited him until there was one.

Dear Roman,  
I’m surprised I even remember your name. It’s been a long time. Months, probably. I can’t tell anymore. I’ve started writing the story of Rapunzel. I can’t remember the exact wording, and it’s not the same because I have to read it in my own voice because I can’t remember your voice, but it’s made me feel better. I’ve been with the new people for a bit. Virgil calls them “prisoners” but I don’t want to call them that. They don’t deserve to. They know that I hate torturing them, and they’ve even helped by pretending to be hurt worse than I do. I don’t hit them hard, but they act like I do, and Virgil hasn’t noticed. I went outside Virgil’s balcony today. It was nice and bright. I saw shapes in the clouds, and it made me happy. Virgil found me though, and told me not to leave. He yelled a bit, but I imagined him as Mother Gothel, and I felt better. I’m glad you read that story to me. It’s helped me a lot. I’ve been thinking of ways I can befriend Virgil and get out, but none have worked. I’ll try to get out, but I don’t think I’d be able to do anything other than what I’ve been doing. I promise you that I will see you soon. Love you so much!!

-Patton❤

He set the notebook down, unable to read further. He felt something warm roll down his face, and he wiped his cheeks, accidentally smearing his eyeshadow. He groaned and wiped off all of his makeup and stood up, about to apply more, when a small drop of water fell on his arm. He stared at it in confusion and slight annoyance. He looked up at the roof. There wasn’t any holes and it was a sunny day. He stared back at the wet spot and thought. He felt his face again, feeling wetness. He gasped as he realized what was happening. He was crying. He grumbled at himself for feeling emotions, but was also confused at himself. They were just letters, why did he care? He set the notebook down a little harsher than he had planned to and sat at his balcony. He hadn’t gone to the outside part of it, and he hadn’t been in the sunlight in a long time. Some people had even made up rumors that he was a vampire, and he didn’t blame them. He was extremely reclusive, the very definition of pale, kept dark circles under his eyes, and often hissed at people when he was irritated. He sometimes wore glowing red contacts to fuel the rumors and numerous ghost stories. He had made little kids scream, and had laughed every time. He stared at the sunlight shining on the stone. It filled him with a little fear, but also curiosity. What did light feel like? He continued to stare, debating to himself. Was he going to? He stepped close to the light, not sure if he was really going to. He finally stepped out, letting the warmth of the sun envelope him. He sighed contently, a smile forming on his face. Before, he hated the light, and it used to burn his skin, but it felt good as he stared at the clouds. He sat up on the corner of the balcony and just sat there, taking in everything. The breeze swept his hair and made it go every which way. He stared at the sky, and for the first time in forever, he smiled. A genuine, bright smile. One of his guards knocked on the door, nearly making Virgil fall off the balcony in surprise. He quickly compose himself and unlocked the door, finding his second best guard, Envy.  
“What is it?” He stared dismissively, and with a bit of annoyance.  
“Prince Virgil, we found this outside of the dungeon along with a hole in the walls” The lesser guard held up a piece of the bloody fabric. Virgil’s eyes widened in anger and surprise. So Deceit had gotten out? He nodded and mentally shrugged it off. He knew Deceit’s weaknesses, and exactly how to break him. Mentally or physically. He ushered for the guard to leave, and of course they obliged, leaving Virgil alone in his thoughts. He stared at the notebook, not exactly reading it, but just looking at the words. The handwriting that he had seen a multitude of times before. The cheerful innocence in the beginning slowly going into a downhill spiral of hollowness and hopelessness. Virgil had always seen Patton as a slight nuisance, always chipper and happy, but he never knew of this side of him. He shook his head. He wasn’t thinking straight(or gay) and he was caring about someone. He never cared, and he never felt emotion. Once he had repeated that same phrase 23 times, he began to think to himself about everything. He sat outside the tower, taking in the sunlight and feeling the cool breeze envelope him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Logan had been working for multiple hours, nonstop. He had gone through at least 8 pencils, most of them snapped in half or broken beyond repair from the force that he had been writing with. He sighed as the 9th pencil broke and slammed his forehead on the desk repeatedly until his head hurt. Then he slammed it 10 more times just to be sure. He groaned and closed his eyes, thoughts flooding his head. There was a light knock on the door, and he groaned quietly before tearing himself away from his work. He opened the door and stared at the man in front of him.  
“Lo, you okay?” Logan nodded, inviting the prince in.  
“Yes, I am simply forestalled” Roman rolled his eyes playfully.  
“In English, please” Logan sighed and shook his head fondly.  
“I am frustrated at the moment” Roman nodded, sitting the workaholic on his bed and sitting beside him.  
“Well, you have been working for a long time. You need a break, Lo. I’ve told you this. You can’t keep working yourself like this, it’s not healthy. You of all people should know this” Logan nodded, looking down.  
“I presume you are unerring, I do necessitate a respite” Roman stares at him in confusion.  
“I’m sorry, what?” Logan sighes once more, attempting to dumb his words down a little.  
“I suppose you are right, I do need a break” Roman nods, laying the human dictionary down on the bed.  
“And I am going to stay with you until you’re done” Logan blushed a deep red and tried to escape, being caught by Roman’s arms.  
“Nope. You’re staying right here until you get some rest” Logan resisted the prince’s grasp, blushing deeper.  
“Roman, I do not comprehend why you conjecture this a de rigueur procedure” Roman smiled at his sudden words. Logan always used bigger words the more flustered he was. He pet Logan’s hair, feeling the logical man relax. Logan felt waves of calm flow through him, and his movements slowed. He sighed in content, leaning into Roman’s touch. He slowly drifted off into sleep, and Roman pet him much lighter as to not wake him. He removed Logan’s glasses, setting them down on the desk carefully. He nuzzled the other man’s neck, cuddling him. Logan shuffled a little, muttering a little in his sleep. Roman smiled at the peacefulness on his face, a very rare thing to see. He began lightly rocking him and running a hand through his bangs. The door cracked open slowly, and a small voice was heard from it, making Roman jump.  
“L-Logan? Are you in here?” Roman froze, knowing exactly who it was. It was dark in Logan’s room, so it was hard to see anything unless you knew it was there. Patton walked in slowly, a small letter in his hand, closed shut with a light blue heart. He was nervous, but it had been Eliza who had convinced him to finally confess. He approached the bed, stopping halfway there. His eyes widened and small tears pricked his eyes. Roman stared at the smaller man, knowing what he thought was happening. He tried to explain, but his voice wouldn’t work. Patton began lightly sobbing, holding the letter to his chest.  
“I guess I’ll just leave then…” Patton ran out of the room and Roman got up, putting an arm out to him.  
“Patton, please!” Logan jumped and sat up, his mind clouded from sleep.  
“Roman? What has happened?” Roman turned to him and gulped, feeling guilty.  
“Um...I think we just broke Patton’s heart…” Logan’s eyes widened and he quickly stood up, a large amount of confusion flooding through him.  
“And exactly how did we manage to do that?” Roman wondered if he should reveal the truth. He dismissed the idea, knowing Patton would be even more heartbroken if he told Logan. But their relationship might not survive anymore...Silently praying that they would still be together, he was sure he wouldn’t tell.  
“He just started crying. I have no idea why” Logan saw no suspicion at the time and nodded.  
“We must find him and find out what we have done wrong” Roman’s eyes widened a little, filling with even more guilt and anxiety. He knew what happened, and hated that he would have to pretend that he didn’t. He had already hurt Patton, and now he was going to lie to him? But, despite all his thoughts, he nodded to hide his true feelings. Logan went outside to the hallway, listening for running footsteps. They both listened carefully, and Roman could hear a sob-filled voice, as well as a calming one. They followed the sound, finding a curled up Patton with Eliza comforting him. He was trying to explain why he was upset, but he could barely get a breath in. Roman’s heart felt like it was being stabbed over and over as he watched what he had caused. Logan felt pangs of guilt and sadness, not knowing exactly what had happened, but was determined to fix it. Eliza rubbed Patton’s back and spoke as calm and gently as possible, mentally stabbing whoever caused this. She suddenly felt eyes on them and set the sobbing mess on the guest bed, drawing two small daggers just in case. Roman and Logan had turned away before this, unaware of the weapon nearing them. Suddenly, the daggers were thrust at both their necks, causing the two to jump, and Roman to draw his sword. Eliza gasped and put away the weapons, having not knowing it was them.  
“I am so sorry, please don’t punish me!” Roman and Logan exchanged glances, confused.  
“Why would we punish you? You did nothing wrong” She looked up at them, relief and uncertainty.  
“I almost killed both of you. You know, the most important worker here and the freaking prince?!” Roman and Logan exchanged glances, feeling sympathy for the cowaring guard. Roman reached out slowly and but a gentle hand on her shoulder, rubbing her arm.  
“It is alright. You did not mean to react like that, and we forgive you. The good thing is, you didn’t kill us” Eliza nodded, feeling a little better, until she remembered the broken servant in the other room. She turned and checked on him, seeing him curled up on the floor, his head down and hiccuping quietly as he tried to calm himself. She turned back to the other two men in front of her. They both wore faces of guilt and worry as they stared at the sobbing puffball. Eliza gasped as she put two and two together, aiming her daggers on purpose this time.  
“What did you do to him? I swear to god if you-”  
“He saw us together…” Roman interrupted and looked down. Eliza’s mouth opened and her weapons staggered for a moment. She faltered before Roman took a breath.  
“I was making Logan take a break, and Patton saw us together and started crying” Logan stared at Roman, not directly blaming him, but definitely blaming him.  
“But why had he cried? You were simply caring for me” Roman froze, and figured he should probably tell.  
“He...he was carrying a note…” Logan went to reply, but was interrupted by the answer to the question he had yet to ask.  
“With a heart…” Logan stared at the prince, multiple emotions flowing through him. Had the letter been written for him? Normally, he would assume it was for someone else, but he couldn’t help having that small suspicion. Roman felt more terrible that he had told rather than let Patton tell in his own time. Logan most likely didn’t return the feelings, he didn’t even have any for that matter, so their friendship would probably be ruined all thanks to him. He wanted to take back his words, but it was too late. Logan walked into the room, and the other two didn’t dare stop him. He approached the sobbing man and lifted up his face.  
“Patton? Do not be afraid, it is simply me. I understand that you are upset, and I assure you we did not mean to hurt your feelings. Roman was only helping me, and he did not realize your intentions” Patton looked up at the objective man, tears flowing down his face  
“Wh-what do you mean?” Logan wiped away a few of the tears and moved Patton’s bangs out of his face.  
“You do not have to be perturbed. There was nothing between us” Patton processed what he had meant and realized Logan knew of his crush.  
“H-how did you-”  
“Roman told me. He informed me that you had been carrying a note with a heart. Was this an incorrect theory?” Patton felt even more heartbroken. Roman told Logan about his crush without him knowing? Now Logan would never love him. He decided to hide it, and shook his head.  
“N-no, that note wasn’t for you guys…” Logan tilted his head.  
“Then who was it directed to?” Patton gulped lightly, realizing he would have to think of something now.  
“It was to Eliza for helping me. I couldn’t remember which room it was, so I looked in all of them…” Logan nodded, still having a few questions.  
“Why did you put a heart on it?” Patton froze once more, panicking a little.  
“It was the only stickers I had and I wanted to seal it” Logan decided not to pressure him and moved away.  
“Alright. Well, you do not have to feel upset any longer. Do you forgive us?” Patton nodded and Logan offered a hand, lifting him up off the bed. He wiped away the rest of his tears and walked him out to the others. As soon as he stepped out, he was engulfed in a hug from Roman.  
“Patton, I’m so sorry, please forgive me!!” Patton gasped at the sudden contact, then relaxed and giggled, hugging Roman back.  
“I forgive you, okay? Just let me go!” Roman smiled and set him down gently, still holding onto him with one arm.  
“So, does this mean you two are a thing?” Patton paused and Logan stared at him in confusion.  
“I beg your pardon?” Roman glanced at the two, confusion beginning to form on his face.  
“You and Patton. You know, the letter? Do you not know what just happened two seconds ago?” Patton was suddenly filled fear as he realized Roman didn’t know he hid the truth. He shook his head when Logan turned away from him, hoping the prince would get the message. He obviously didn’t, and had no idea of Patton’s fabrication.   
“Oh, the letter was not meant for either of us, rather it was to Eliza” Roman furrowed his brows, even more confused.  
“But...but, Eliza just told me she convinced him to confess. Patton, I thought you had…” Roman paused, noticing Patton had disappeared.  
“Patton? Where did he go?” The others looked around, seeing no trace of the moral servant. They all became worried and searched the castle, not finding him anywhere. Eliza found a torn piece of grey fabric on the castle gate, and all of them stared at it in horror. Footprints were outside of the gate, and Roman turned pale as he realized where they lead to. They were headed directly towards the Kingdom of Darkness.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil had been questioning every decision he had ever made. He was laying on the balcony, his skin warm from the hours he had spent in the sun. He didn’t care how long he had been there, nor did he bother doing any of his work. No reports were in, obviously, and he had yet to find another servant who could read and write. He sighed, brushing his hand across the cold stone of the balcony. He was thinking about lots of things, his thoughts scattered and numb. Eventually, his mind landed on that one prince. The Disney addict. The one who he absolutely despised. But, as he kept thinking, he began to doubt that thought. He didn’t necessarily hate Roman, but he didn’t enjoy him either. He was annoying, and has been since he first became ruler of that sunshine-and-rainbows castle. The entire reason why Patton had been kidnapped by him was because Roman thought it would be a good idea to ‘make friends’ with him. As if he’d ever join that disgusting kingdom. He kept thinking, about what he truly thought about Roman. As he thought, a faint light pink hue dusted his cheeks. He smiled, then snapped out of his thoughts. He shook his head, getting everything out of his head before those thoughts went any further. He didn’t love anyone. Ever. He didn’t have emotions, and that’s all he would ever be. He nodded, his mind beginning to understand. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and smoothing it down. The sounds of running footsteps finally snapped him back to reality, and he turned towards the sound. He saw a wisp of purple hair before it ducked down, right at the base of the tower. The person’s breath was heavy, and they seemed exhausted. He leaned forward, looking over the edge. He could only see bits of purple hair and...a torn up, light grey cardigan. With a gasp, he realized who it was. He felt tears prick his eyes, and he couldn’t breathe for a moment. Why had he returned. He stared at the smaller man beneath him, and took a deep breath, biting back the tears.  
“Patton? W-why are you here?” Patton looked up, fear on his face as tears poured mercilessly down his face.  
“P-Please don’t kill me..I’m sorry for leaving…” Virgil felt a pang of guilt and jumped off the balcony, landing on his feet and making Patton jump.  
“It’s okay. What’s wrong?” Patton stared, scared and confused. Why was Virgil being nice to him? He took a breath, wiping his tears.  
“Nothing...I just figured this place would be better…”   
“Better than this hell hole?” Patton looked up and frowned.  
“Language…” Virgil held back a smirk.  
“It’s true. This place is horrible and it’s all my fault. You shouldn’t have come back” Patton shook his head, taking a shaky breath.  
“No, I wanted to. I don’t want to leave you alone and...and it hurts too much over there…” Virgil stared at him, feeling concern for him and anger to whoever hurt him.  
“Patton, who made you upset?” Patton sighed, burying his face in his arms.  
“Roman and Logan…” Virgil felt instant hatred toward the two, yet also confusion. Why did he care? He had tortured Patton for the longest time and now he was concerned about his feelings? Why was he helping him instead of kidnapping him again? It would be so easy, especially since he was distracted and upset. He shook the thought away and put a hand out, causing Patton to flinch. He pulled back, and Patton stared at him. He sighed and moved, leaning against the dark prince. Virgil gasped for a second, then relaxed and pet the ex-servant’s hair.  
“How did they hurt you?” Patton took another shaky breath.  
“I thought they were in love and...and I kind of like Logan...I made him believe that I didn’t and then Roman messed it up and I just feel so upset now…” Virgil nodded, rubbing his back.  
“It’s okay, Patton. You can stay here if you need to…” Patton nodded, nuzzling Virgil’s sleeve.  
“Why are you being nice to me?” Virgil turned to him, turning a little pale.  
“I...I don’t know...I read your notebook...I’m...I’m really sorry...I felt good when I tortured you but now...all I can feel is regret...I’m so sorry, and I understand if you don’t forgive me, or if you hate me...I won’t treat you like that again ever…” Patton stared at him, not knowing what to say. He was...apologizing? Patton wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back.  
“I forgive you. I’m probably stupid for this, but I do forgive you” Virgil stared at him, feeling tears form in his eyes. He hugged back, slowly standing the both of them up.  
“Thank you...I probably don’t deserve it, but thank you so much. I’ll take care of you here, okay?” Patton nodded, approaching the door.   
“Okay...thank you for letting me stay” Virgil nodded and unlocked the door, letting him in. They both went in the tower, and Patton went to sit on the makeshift bed, when Virgil stopped him.  
“No, Patton, I’ll get you an actual bed. I took you here so you could get your things. You’re staying in the castle with me” Patton paused, sputtering for a little as tears fell down his face.  
“I...I’m staying in the castle…? As in...as in the castle?” Virgil nodded and Patton hugged him tight, letting the tears fall. He sobbed for a little before Virgil picked him up gently, jumping out of the tower once again. Patton squealed, holding onto Virgil tight as they fell and his breath hitched on the landing. Virgil gently rocked him, walking carefully to the castle. They finally reached it, Patton being half asleep in Virgil’s arms. He smiled, laying Patton down on his bed and pulling the covers over him. Patton mumbled, reaching out to Virgil. He chuckled lightly, cuddling up next to him and petting his hair. He stayed with the smaller man the entire time, mentally burning every single good thought he had about Roman left.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All was chaos in the Kingdom of Disney. The entire kingdom had been searched, to no avail. Eliza had been temporarily made Head Soldier, and lead Roman’s guards to check the ground outside of the kingdom. Prince Thomas approached Roman, worry and dejection on his face.  
“I have had my area searched, Prince Roman. He is nowhere to be seen” Roman felt tears prick his eyes as his heart dropped. He was devastated. This had all been his fault. He shouldn’t have said anything, and now Patton was gone. Thomas put a hand on the prince’s shoulder and brushed the purple hair out of Roman’s face.   
“Don’t cry, it’ll be okay. We’ll find him” Roman nodded, wiping his tears.  
“I just feel guilty. I made him leave and I feel terrible” Thomas nodded, sitting Roman down on the bed.  
“I know you feel bad, but it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t mean to upset him. The good thing is, you’re looking for him. That means you care. I know he’ll forgive you, and you will find him” Roman sniffed, nodding and hugging the ex-prince.  
“Thank you, Thomas. Now, onto searching!” Thomas frowned, pushing Roman back down on the bed.  
“You’ve been looking for a while now, I think you should rest” Roman stared at him, flabbergasted.  
“You mean, stop looking for Patton?! No, I shall look for him until he is found” Thomas sighed, knowing he would refuse.  
“Come on, you’re exhausted. You have darker circles under your eyes than the Prince of Darkness” Roman gasped, putting a hand on Thomas’ mouth.  
“Do not speak of him. I do not, for any reason, compare to him in any way” Thomas rolled his eyes, taking Roman’s hand off him.  
“Okay, fine. But seriously, you need rest. Please?” Roman shook his head, avoiding Thomas’ begging gaze. He finally sighed, leaning against Thomas’ shoulder.  
“I just miss him. He was only back for a short time, and I missed him for a year, Thomas. A year!” Thomas nodded, wrapping an arm around him. Roman closed his eyes, his exhaustion catching up to him in waves. He finally drifted off, and Thomas laid him down, leaving the room. He was suddenly met with a dagger aimed right at his neck, wielded by a female guard.  
“Who the hell are you, and why were you in the princes’ room?!” Thomas held his hands up in defense, suddenly filled with fear.  
“I’m Prince Thomas, Roman’s friend. I was checking on him. Who exactly are you?” Her eyes widened and she instantly sheathed her dagger and knelt.  
“I am Eliza, your highness. I apologize for almost attacking you” Thomas nodded, motioning for her to stand up.  
“You are forgiven. It’s nice to meet you. Is there any news on Patton?” Eliza shook her head, looking down.  
“We have found no other evidence of his disappearance” Thomas bit his lip, nodding. Eliza returned to her leading, and Thomas ordered his guards to continue their search. It remained like this for a while, the guards finding nothing. Until one lone guard went further than the others and found Patton’s fingerprints on a tower in the Kingdom of Darkness. Roman had been up for a while, when the guard burst into the room, making Roman jump.   
“Prince Roman, I have found evidence as to where Patton is!” Roman turned to them, and almost delirious look in his eyes  
“Really?! Where?! What is it?!” The guard tensed up, a little scared at the prince’s desperation.  
“Um...I found his fingerprints...in the Kingdom of Darkness…” Roman paused, shaking his head.   
“No...no, no, no, you didn’t...he isn’t there” The guard nodded, and Roman bit back tears.  
“Thank you for telling me. You may alert the other guards that the search is over” They nodded and ran off, leaving Roman alone. A short moment passed before a knock sounded on his door. He opened it and nearly passed out, hugging the logical man in front of him.   
“Roman, is everything alright?” Roman nodded, setting Logan down.  
“Yes, I’m fine” Logan nodding, adjusting his tie and fixing his hair.  
“I am aware that the search has been stymied?” Roman blinked, quickly translating and looking down.  
“Has Patton been espied?” Roman shook his head and looked up at a very confused and horrified Logan. He then realized what the other had been thinking and shook his head quickly again.  
“Logan, no, it’s not like that, he’s alive. His fingerprints were found at the Kingdom of Darkness” Logan gasped, now worried for the smaller man.  
“Well, we must get him back before he is lacerated” Roman thought, deciding it should be a solo mission between the two. They had been the cause of this, and they were going to fix it.  
“Logan, get ready. We’re sneaking in” Logan stared, momentarily frozen with shock.  
“I apologize, what did you say?” Roman smirked, grabbing some hidden rope.   
“We’re sneaking in and getting Patton” Logan glanced at the rope, then back to Roman.  
“You do realize how foolhardy you sound, correct? This idea is illogical, you cannot just waltz into the kingdom and expect to-” He was cut off by Roman jumping off of the balcony, the rope attached to his side. Logan leaned over the edge, silently cursing the prince before taking a breath and jumping off as well. Rolling as he landed, he stood up swiftly as Roman rose less gracefully. Roman shook his head, ruffling the dirt and grass out of his hair, smiling proudly.  
“Excuse me, what was that for? You can’t just jump out of the window like that. Do you want to end your rule that much?” Roman rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around the logical man.  
“Oh come on, it was fun!” Logan huffed, moving out of the prince’s arms.   
“No it was not. I will not allow you to go into that kingdom. Patton will be fine, and we can send soldiers in the morning” Roman pouted, beginning to whine.  
“But Logaaaaaaaaaan” The equerry simply crossed his arms, leaning on one leg. Roman groaned, walking back to the castle. Logan smirked, following with him and going into his room and beginning his daily work. Roman walked off to his room, locking the door and planning his escape. He wouldn’t let anyone stop him, but he would get Logan to come, whether he approved or not.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Patton woke up slowly and groggily, glancing around the new room. He blinked, not remembering where he was. Something moved behind him, and he turned over. He gasped and held back a scream as he saw Virgil laying right there beside him. The memories flooding back however, and he calmed down. He stared at the dark prince, recognizing that calm, tranquil look on his sleeping face. He felt safe with him for once, smiling as he laid back down. He stared at the walls, admiring the dark purple paint and black trim. Most of the furniture was black, with a few white decorations here and there. It had just begun to get dark, but Patton was wide awake and full of energy. He tapped on the edge of the bed, beginning to grow bored as he studied the ceiling. A big chandelier hung just above them, swinging ever so slightly. He sat up, looking outside the window. If he squinted enough, he could just barely make out the outline of his tower. It was so weird to him, looking at the very thing he had been in for a year. He had never actually seen the outside much, not counting when he escaped and just earlier when he was leaning against it. The tower was one of the only things that wasn’t black or purple. Instead, it was painted a light blue at the base, and stone grey at the top. Virgil muttered quietly in his sleep, making Patton turn and stare at him. He smiled, petting the prince’s hair. Virgil shuffled, leaning into Patton’s touch. Patton held back a giggle, petting him more. He watched Virgil open his eyes, blinking in confusion.  
“What are you doing?” Patton put his hand down, staring at him.  
“Petting you” Virgil raised a brow, glancing at Patton’s hand.  
“Why?” Patton shrugged, and Virgil sat up, rubbing his eyes. He had changed when Patton was asleep, and was now wearing a grey shirt with a dark purple heart. The word ‘royalty’ was at the top in white, all-caps text. The entire shirt was covered in glitter, and Patton stared at it in awe. Virgil noticed Patton’s gaze, blushing in embarrassment. No one had ever really seen his pajamas, and he was a little anxious.  
“W-what? Are they bad?” Patton looked up at him and shook his head.  
“No, I like it. It’s shiny” Virgil nodded, pulling the blanket off and standing up. Patton gasped as he stared at the black leggings he was wearing. There was small, purple crowns all over them, and Virgil glanced down at them, feeling even more anxious.   
“Uh...do you...like them?” Patton nodded excitedly, standing up next to him.  
“They’re cute!” Virgil nodded, staring at them as well.  
“Do you want them?” Patton looked up, confusion and amazement on his face.  
“Wait, you mean...no, they’re yours. Don’t you like them too?” Virgil shrugged, opening a drawer and taking out another pair.  
“I’ve got spare. Here, you can have them” Patton stared, smiling brightly as he held the leggings.   
“Thank you! They’re really pretty” Virgil nodded, feeling something inside him. He felt...good. Patton noticed Virgil’s change in mood, surprised but also happy.   
“I’ll leave if you want to change” Patton nodded, and Virgil closed the curtains before leaving the room. Patton quickly changed and sat on the bed, kicking his legs as he felt the silky fabric. He stood up again and opened the door a little, his gaze meeting Virgil’s.  
“I’m guessing I can come in?” Patton nodded and moved, letting Virgil back in. They both sat down on the bed, and Patton laid down, slowly sinking down and practically being engulfed in the squishy mattress. Virgil giggled, at first surprised at the sound, watching the smaller man. He put a hand out, and Patton took it, being pulled up.   
“Your bed ate me” Virgil snorted, nodding.   
“Yeah, it does that. You feeling better?” Patton shrugged, glancing around the room again. Virgil followed Patton’s gaze, feeling anxious at his silence. He wanted to know what the other was thinking. No, he didn’t, but he did at the same time. It made him nervous to not know, but he didn’t want to know that Patton was judging. Of course, Patton wasn’t. He was amazed at the intricate design, looking at the small ceramic trinkets and little toys on Virgil’s desk and dresser. He turned his focus back on Virgil, growing concerned at his nervous expression.  
“What’s wrong?” Virgil jumped a little, his eyes meeting with Patton’s.  
“Oh um...nothing” Patton nodded, still worried. Virgil stood, walking to the door.  
“Do you want something to eat?” Patton stood up, walking next to him.  
“Sure, I’ll go” Virgil opened the door, grabbing his crown off the desk and leaving the room. Patton followed closely, staring at the glinting purple jewels on the crown. From a distance, it probably looked terrifying, but up close it was beautiful. They neared a room almost identical to the dining room in Roman’s castle. It was set up the exact same way, the only difference being the color. While Roman’s was white with red and gold trim, Virgil’s was black with white and purple trim. Patton felt a bit of sadness at the similarities, nostalgia hitting him like a train. Virgil grabbed a plate of food, handing it to Patton, who took it with a look of confusion.  
“Aren’t you getting one?” Virgil shrugged, beginning to walk back to the room.  
“Nah, I’ll be fine. Come on, I don’t want you to be seen” Patton nodded, following behind Virgil. He stared at the plate, beginning to feel bad that Virgil wasn’t going to eat. When they got to the room, Virgil sat on the bed, motioning for Patton to sit next to him. He did, and set the plate down on his and Virgil’s lap. Virgil stared at him, raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
“Eat some. You need it” Virgil shook his head, pushing it towards him.  
“No, it’s yours. I don’t need it” Patton pouted, taking the fork and putting it in Virgil’s mouth before he could protest. Virgil’s eyes widened, and he sighed, realizing Patton wouldn’t give up. In seeing his surrender, Patton smiled, taking some with his fingers. Virgil smiled back, getting more.  
“Hey Patton” He looked up at Virgil, tilting his head and swallowing before replying.  
“Yeah, Virgil?” Virgil sighed, setting down the fork as his anxiety began increasing.  
“Am I...am I a bad person?” Patton paused, making Virgil more nervous than ever.  
“N-nevermi-”   
“I don’t think you’re a bad person” Virgil stared at the smaller man beside him, surprise on his face.   
“The things you do are bad, but I don’t think you are. You’re being nice to me, so that’s good. And you regret the things you’ve done, right?” Virgil nodded, looking down.  
“So how do I fix everything?” He looked up at Patton, tears forming in his eyes. Patton went to speak, when someone bust through the window, making him jump and fall back, slipping off the bed and hitting his head. The person aimed a sword at Virgil, who was now pinned to the floor.  
“Where is Patton?!”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As soon as it had grown dark that night, Roman jumped to action. He snuck into Logan’s room, finding the door to be locked. He groaned and went back to his room, cutting off a piece of the rope and tying it to his window. Gripping the rope tightly, he jumped out at an angle and fell towards Logan’s window. His calculations had been perfect, and he swung up, landing in the window sill. He dropped the rope and opened the dark blue curtains. He approached the logical man, finding him fast asleep and muttering something about a specific brand of jam. He gently shook Logan, ruffling his hair. Logan woke slowly, opening his eyes and groaning. He stared at the blurry figure in front of him, glancing in confusion at the still-locked door.  
“How did you-” Roman cut him off with a finger to his lips and drug him out of bed. Logan grabbed his glasses and yawned, rubbing his eyes and putting a hand on his hip.  
“And just what is the reason for waking me up in the middle of the night?” Roman held up the rope, a determined look in his eyes.  
“Logan, I told you. We’re going to sneak in and get Patton” Logan blinked, feeling a bit off that Roman woke him up for something he had already said no to.  
“Roman. I already spurned your idea, and-” He was once again cut off by Roman grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the window. He shrieked and held onto Roman tightly, the wind howling in his ears as they fell. Roman landed softly this time, and he set down Logan gently. Before he could say anything, Roman had already begun heading toward the kingdom. He groaned and followed, regretting ever agreeing to be his helper in the first place. They reached the kingdom, with Logan out of breath and Roman full of energy from adrenaline. Logan located the tower quickly, and they opened the door, climbing up the multiple stairs. Yells were heard in a locked door, and Roman kicked it down, revealing about 15 people with cuts, bruises, and just about every injury possible. They were all skinny and frail, and they ran and hid from the two as soon as the door was opened. Roman gasped, staring at the room around them. It was dark and extremely unkempt, with blood stains covering the floor and walls. The prisoners cowered in a corner, and some seemed at the brink of insanity. One woman recognized the prince, and she had a relieved look on her face. Roman stared at all of them, turning to Logan   
“They have all been tortured…” Logan nodded, his eyes following Roman’s gaze.   
“Yes, but by who?” Roman shrugged, thinking of what to do.  
“Logan, can you take them to our kingdom? Some of them are from our village” Logan nodded, turning to the people.  
“If you would like to get out of here, please follow me. You will no longer be tortured if you join me. Anyone who does not wish to escape may stay here” Some nodded and went close to him, while the rest were hesitant. Logan didn’t blame them, and waited patiently. Of course some would be nervous, and he didn’t expect them to trust him immediately. All of them eventually stood with him, and he headed back to the kingdom, leaving Roman alone. He left the tower, watching Logan take the people away. Once they had disappeared out of sight, he ran to the castle, sword in hand. When he looked up at a window in the distance, the room was empty. He groaned in annoyance, beginning to walk to another spot, when he heard a door close. He looked up, hearing Virgil’s voice. Anger flooded through him, and he started climbing up. It took him a few minutes, but he finally reached a closed window. The curtains had been closed, and he kicked open the window, smashing the glass and jumping down in front of Virgil. Someone fell beside the dark prince, but Roman didn’t see who it was and aimed his sword at Virgil’s neck.  
“Where is Patton?!”   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil stared at the blade in fear, glancing up at the prince in front of him. He sputtered, unable to speak. His body shook, and he put his hands up in defense. A small groan was heard from in between the bed and the wall. Roman lowered the sword when Patton stood up from the spot, looking a little dazed. He stared at Roman, a mixture of surprise, relief, and sadness forming on his face. They sat in silence, Roman being confused at Patton’s expression. Virgil’s fear melted away and was replaced by anger as he remembered Patton in tears because of this man. He stood up, glaring at Roman.  
“I don’t know what you’re doing here. Aren’t you the reason he ran away?” Roman paused, staring at Virgil.  
“How do you know the reason?” Patton glanced back and forth at the two, feeling a confusing mix of emotions.  
“Because I was the one who comforted him” Roman scoffed, not believing him for a second.  
“If by ‘comforting’ you mean possibly torturing him, then yes, I agree with that”  
“At least I didn’t break his heart. I took care of him while you were over there in your own little fantasy world, not caring enough to get him immediately. You’re just getting him so you can get your friendship back with that other one”   
“So now we’re talking about breaking him. The first night he was with us, he had a nightmare about you. I can’t even imagine what you did to him, and I’m getting him back so you don’t hurt him anymore” Patton backed away a bit, moving towards the window. He didn’t know what to do or if he should intervene. Something poked his back, and he turned to see Logan. He gasped, helping the other up out of the window. Logan hugged him tight, petting his hair and ignoring the two princes. Patton looked up at him, tears pricking his eyes.   
“I-I’m sorry Lo, I-” He was cut off by Logan’s lips meeting his. He squealed lightly, blushing a deep shade of red and kissing back. Roman went to retort Virgil’s insult, but trailed off when he saw the two. Virgil stopped and followed his gaze, at a loss for words. Logan pulled back, cupping Patton’s face.  
“Don’t be sorry. You did nothing” Patton nodded, then noticed the silence and turned, seeing Roman holding back squeals and Virgil’s mouth wide open.  
“Oh my Disney, you two are so cute!!!!!!!” Logan chuckled, letting Patton go. Virgil continued staring, blinking rapidly as he attempted to process everything. Roman continued fangirling, bouncing up and down excitedly. Patton was a blushing mess, and hid in his cardigan as he leaned against Logan’s shoulder. Virgil sputtered, shaking himself out of the moment.  
“Okay, while that was cute and all, what are you gonna do now?” The others paused, glancing at each other.  
“Well, I believe these two have forgiven each other. I guess it’s all of our turns now. I appreciate you comforting Patton after what I had caused, and I have to say...thank you. You appear to have cared for him, and I thank you for that” Virgil nodded, thinking to himself. He was never thanked before, minus Patton, so he didn’t know how to react. Patton smiled and pulled Roman and Logan into a hug. Roman glanced at Virgil’s lost-in-thought expression and opened his arm.  
“Come on, Incredible Sulk. You deserved to be forgiven too” Virgil smirked and walked forward, getting the wind knocked out of him as Roman squeezed him tight. He hugged back, leaning his head on Roman’s chest. Thoughts began flooding his mind, and he thought about what Patton had said. He gulped, taking a breath as his anxiety heightened.   
“S-so if I’m forgiven….how do I fix what I’ve done?” There was silence before Logan spoke up.   
“You can start by freeing all that you have kidnapped” Virgil nodded, and his eyes widened as he remembered something.  
“Oh my god, Patton, the prisoners” Patton blinked, then gasped as he too remembered.  
“Oh god, we left them!” Roman and Logan stared at each other until realization hit.  
“Worry not, I have taken them all to safety. They are being cared for back in our kingdom” Virgil sighed in relief, thinking for a bit.   
“I don’t think I have anyone else. What now?” He looked up at Logan, who paused.  
“Everyone in your village should be alerted of your changes. You could make a public announcement, and make your decisions from there” Virgil nodded, and Roman ruffled his hair a little.  
“You’ll do fine. I’m glad that you’re going to change” Virgil smirked and went to leave the room, when he realized he was still in his pajamas.  
“Uh...you guys can hang out in the living room I guess. I’ll join when I’m dressed” The others nodded and went out the room, leaving Virgil alone. He began changing, taking his black coat and buttoning the back of it. Once he was done, he went to leave the room, when he heard voices outside the window. He felt a shiver down his spine, but shook off the feeling of uneasiness and headed out the door, ready to fix everything.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the side of the castle, a figure had been listening. He stood silently, taking in all the sound heard from inside Virgil’s room. Another snuck up behind him, quickly disarming him of his dagger and aiming it at his neck.  
“And just who might you be~?” The smaller man glared, a good sign for anyone in the Dark Kingdom.   
“Angel. And you?” The man lowered the dagger instantly, taking accustomed to the other. He began taking note of him, finding him of use.   
“I’m known to most as Deceit. What are you doing this close to the castle?” Angel glanced up at the window, thinking of how this other could help him in his plan.   
“I’m listening to the prince. He’s become bright. He plans to ‘fix what he’s done’ and he’ll make an announcement soon” Deceit thought about this, nodding slowly. The same idea began formulating in both of their minds. They had formed a sort of alliance in some way, without requiring a spoken conformation.   
“How would you like to help me in this? It’s clear you like this place the way it is as much as me, but the prince wants to change it. I say we assassinate him and take over this kingdom and make it the destruction that it should” Angel nodded, a dark smile forming on his face. The smile faltered a second as he processed the idea further.  
“What do I get in doing this?” He crossed his arms, staring coldly into the other’s eyes.  
“Whatever you so desire, though I shall rule” Angel let that sink in, one single thought drowning all others out. Others ignored him and pushed him away, but if he had control over them, he would be able to do anything he wanted. The power was almost maddening, and he agreed immediately. The castle doors opened, and four figures walked out. Deceit handed Angel the dagger back and found someone with a bigger blade. He approached him and took the dagger, shoving it as far into the man’s neck as possible. He then returned to Angel, who had a crazed, giddy expression. They followed the four, making silent plans to each other without saying anything. Virgil stepped up on a platform that had since then never been used. It creaked and groaned with each step as he stood on the highest part. A few people were roaming around the village, some taking notice of the prince. He stuttered and glanced at the others, growing nervous.   
“Uh...a-attention everyone!” No one turned, and Virgil’s breathing became uneven. A few seconds passed of his failed attempts before Logan stood beside him. He took a breath, and Patton and Roman plugged their ears, with Virgil following one second before Logan put two fingers to his mouth and whistled high enough to bust someone’s eardrums. People turned and walked up to the platform, some holding their heads with annoyed glares on their faces.   
“Th-thanks, Logan” He nodded and walked down, giving Virgil the spotlight. He took a breath to calm himself before starting.   
“Everyone, this kingdom is going to have some changes. It will not be the chaos that it is anymore. No one will be tortured, injured for no reason, or robbed. If you do not agree with this, you may leave. If you so dare to return after this, you will be executed or punished” Murmurs sounded from the crowd, and Virgil glanced at the others, who gave him reassuring smiles. He noticed the same kid he watched from the tower just a few days ago. Someone was beside him, but he couldn’t see who from where he was. Just before they started this, Eliza had joined their announcement and acted as security in case there was a riot. Virgil continued speaking, but Deceit paid no attention to his words. He took the dagger and aimed it, preparing to make his strike. Angel watched, gripping his own weapon tightly, ready to defend both of them if necessary. There was a moment of hesitation as a though stood out in Deceit’s mind. Virgil had been his friend, and he always had fun carrying out the prince’s most important tasks. He shook the thought away and suddenly ran out, jumping onto the platform. Virgil gasped and tried to dodge, but didn’t have to as Eliza dove in front of him, taking the hit for him. She fell to the ground, a slit in her throat. The defend gave Virgil enough time to move out of the way, and the people who had decided to side with him aimed their weapons at Deceit. Angel ran to him, striking the few who came close to the deceitful man. Roman moved in front of Virgil, unsheathing his katana to anyone who dared to try fighting him. Virgil hid and tried to pull Patton back, but failed and watched him run to Eliza. He tried picking her up, not being strong enough. Three people came up to him, and one raised a spiked bat, about to bash his skull in, when Logan dove at them, elbowing one in the stomach and kicking the other two. Patton had curled up, partly to defend himself and partly to defend the now-dead girl at his feet. Logan knelt to him, rubbing his back.  
“Patton, come on. It’s not safe out here” Patton shook his head, his body shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
“L-Logan...I...I can’t...she…” Logan picked him up gently, petting his hair.  
“She’s dead, Patton. There’s no fixing her” Patton held onto Logan tight, closing his eyes and curling up as reality began sinking in. Roman had been fighting off a lot of the people, and some had swords as well and was helping him. After a while, all of the ones who had been fighting against them were dead. The others who had helped turned to Virgil, who glanced around at the corpses.  
“All of you have helped, therefore you may live. I understand some of you belong to the Kingdom of Disney, and you may return if you wish. The rest of you are free to make your own decisions” Roman turned to him, realizing what he was doing.  
“Wait, you’re not giving up your rule, are you?” Virgil bit his lip and nodded, taking off his crown.  
“I am. I’ve hurt people for too long now, I don’t deserve to be prince” The villagers stared at him, some gasping. Patton looked up at him from Logan’s arms, shaking his head.  
“Virgil, you shouldn't just stop ruling. This is your kingdom, you can’t abandon it” Virgil looked down, staying true to his word.  
“Patton, this isn’t my kingdom anymore. I can’t continue ruling. I don’t know what will happen, but whatever does, it won’t be while I have power” Patton nodded, leaning into Logan.  
“But where will you go?” Virgil stared at the prince, silently praying his choice would be accepted.   
“Maybe...your kingdom?” Roman blinked and contemplated, seeing Virgil’s look of nervousness and doubt. He smiled and nodded, watching Virgil’s face morph into one of relief.   
“Of course you can. I’m sure I have another spare bedroom” Virgil hugged him tight, feeling his heart suddenly race at the contact. When he pulled back, he turned to the crowd of people.   
“This place is no longer your kingdom. You may choose what to do next” They nodded, and some went to get their things from the small, broken down houses. Most of them left the kingdom to find their own, and some didn’t choose a kingdom and lived where they wanted. About six of them moved to the four men, all of which Roman recognized as citizens from his kingdom. Virgil went in his room in the castle, taking some things he would need and putting them in a black and purple bookbag. He returned to the others who had been talking amongst themselves. The four glanced at each other, then began the path to the Kingdom of Disney. As they walked, Patton asked to be put down, and he started talking to the six behind him. A few of them he knew, but the other tree he didn’t remember. He began making friends with them, but couldn’t shake the now hollow feeling left over from his friend’s death. Her body had disappeared in the fight, so he couldn’t stop thinking that she may still be alive. Ahead of the newfound friend group, the three stayed silent. Logan was lost in thought, Virgil was fidgeting with his crown, and Roman stayed still as he stared at the emptiness around them. The blindingly white castle appeared from the horizon, and Roman held back a sigh of relief. He glanced at Virgil, watching him twirl the crown around his finger. He couldn’t believe Virgil would just give up his rule like that. Then again, he loved his kingdom and every one of his subjects. Virgil on the other hand regretted everything he had ever done, and could barely think about the now-abandoned kingdom. Of course, he started thinking about it. Anxious thoughts filled his mind, and he was afraid Roman’s subjects would hate or be scared of him. Staying with Roman had seemed like the perfect idea at first, but now he was nervous beyond comprehension. Roman took notice of this and moved closer, putting an arm around the ex-prince. Virgil tensed a bit, but relaxed in Roman’s arms and leaned his head on his shoulder. It was entirely platonic, but he couldn’t help the blush that had formed on his cheeks. He smiled a little, sighing in content. They neared the village and stopped right at the gates. Roman let go of Virgil, turning to him.  
“Ready?” Virgil nodded, taking a deep breath as the gate was open.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first thing they were met with was Thomas. He had been slightly panicking, and turned to the group. There was a flicker of relief before his eyes landed on Virgil. He felt a pang of sadness and anger, and he backed away a little. Virgil stared back, regretting yet another thing in his life.  
“Y-you...what are you doing here?” Virgil blinked, momentarily speechless. Roman realized the reason of Thomas’ change in mood and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“He’s not here to harm anyone. He’s going to be living here now” Thomas brushed Roman’s hand off and glanced at the dark-clothed man in front of him, disbelief in his eyes.  
“Are you serious? He destroyed my entire kingdom along with countless others, how can you just trust him like that?!” Virgil stared at him, taking a shaky breath and looking down.  
“I...I’ve changed. I abandoned my kingdom and freed everyone. These six are from here. I’m so sorry for everything I’ve done to you…” Thomas blinked and sighed, walking up to him.  
“You really quit your rule?” Virgil nodded, looking up at him. Thomas thought for a second, looking over Virgil as he considered his options. He finally nodded, stepping back again.  
“Alright. I suppose I can tolerate you. I’m just glad you didn’t kill all of my subjects” Virgil’s eyes widened a bit.   
“Wait, I didn’t? You still rule them?” Thomas shrugged, a little surprised at the other’s concern.  
“I mostly rule them, though Roman controls the major stuff. I have power over a part of the kingdom as long as I follow Roman’s laws and things” Virgil smiled a little, relieved that he hadn’t entirely destroyed it. Roman turned to Logan, glancing at the six people.  
“Logan, make sure they are escorted to their families, please. If they need help or can’t find them, see me” Logan nodded, turning to the others. They nodded back, and he lead them through the village. Thomas gently tugged on Roman’s shoulder, pulling him close and whispering something in his ear. The prince nodded and turned to the other two, thinking of what to do.  
“Um...Patton, do you remember where the guest rooms are?” Patton nodded, unsure where he was going with this and wondering what Thomas had said.  
“Perfect, can you take Virgil to the m and help him get situated?” Virgil glanced at Patton, who smiled and took his hand, walking to the bedrooms. Virgil gasped at the contact, but followed, tugging on his bookbag strap nervously. They reached a hallway with multiple doors, and Patton stared at them, thinking intensely. The doors looked exactly the same, so Virgi was confused as to why Patton didn’t just pick a random one. Suddenly, the smaller man opened a middle door, pulling Virgil into it as well. He gasped and scanned the room, finding it perfect. The walls were plain white, and all the furniture was bland and basic, but there was something about it that stuck with him. Patton noticed his liking to it, smiling proudly.  
“Do you like it?” Virgil nodded, setting his bookbag down. He sat on the uncovered bed, running his hand across the soft material. He laid down on it, and Patton giggled, laying beside him.  
“I love it. Why did you stare at the doors for so long?” Patton turned to him, shrugging.  
“I had to find which one you would like the best. I see that worked out” Virgil smiled and stared up at the ceiling. He began thinking, getting lost in thought for a second. He sat up, and Patton stared at him in confusion before sitting up as well.  
“Patton?” He looked up at the glasses-wearing man, who stared back. Virgil took a breath and bit his lip nervously.  
“What...what am I going to do?” Patton put a hand on his shoulder, confused and worried at his tone.  
“What do you mean?” Virgil sputtered, trying to find the right words.  
“I’ve abandoned my rule and now I’m here. What am I going to do? I’ve done so many terrible things, and I don’t know how to undo them. Thomas hates me, even if he says he doesn’t” Patton rubbed his back, and Virgil leaned onto him, resting his head on Patton’s shoulder.   
“You can do what you want. Thomas won’t be mad forever. I know you’ve done bad things, but you’ve done so much to fix them. I’m not sure what you’ll choose to do, but for now, you can just be here” He hugged Virgil tighter, and the ex-prince sighed in content, nuzzling into the cardigan-clad clod.   
“Virgil...why did you make your kingdom so dark?” Virgil looked up at Patton, turning a little paler and hesitating.   
“Um...b-because…” He sighed and gulped.  
“I became the prince because my parents were killed. I wanted revenge, and so to cope with it, I made others suffer. It made me feel better, and I thought that if enough people suffered, they would...be brought back. I was so young, and I didn’t understand that they wouldn’t come back” Patton’s eyes widened a bit and he rubbed Virgil’s back.  
“I’m so sorry...I can see why you thought that” Virgil nodded and bit his lip, thinking of something. He sat up and walked over to the bookbag on the floor. Patton stared at him in confusion as Virgil pulled out a small, black stuffed cat. He sat beside Patton, handing him the toy.  
“What’s this for?” Virgil stared at it, glancing up at the smaller man beside him.  
“It’s a cat. I’ve had it forever, but I thought you’d like it, so I brought it with me” Patton smiled and held the stuffed cat, hugging Virgil again.  
“Thank you! Have you named it?” Virgil shook his head, hugging back.   
“Nope. You can if you’d like” Patton thought for a second, scanning it before smiling.  
“How about Pascal?” Virgil sighed, but nodded.   
“Sounds nice. And I get the Disney reference” Patton nodded cheerfully, hugging the cat tight. A knock on the door interrupted them, and Patton stood up to answer.  
“Hi Roman, hi Thomas!” They smiled, and Thomas waved.  
“I see you two have gotten acquainted in here” Virgil shrugged, and Patton nodded. Thomas thought for a second before realizing something. He stared at Patton, thinking he might know where the missing person was.  
“Hey Patt, can I ask you something please?” Patton hesitantly nodded, standing up and leaving the room. Roman went in, sitting beside Virgil. Outside the room, Patton stood in confusion with a hint of worry.  
“So what’s your question?” Thomas glanced around just to be sure his question wasn’t going to seem stupid.  
“Um...where’s Eliza?” Patton froze, the memories flooding back to him. He had tried to suppress the thoughts, but they returned and tears began rimming his eyes. Thomas took notice of this, and instantly felt bad. He put two and two together as Patton broke down into sobs. He pulled Patton into a hug, petting his hair softly.   
“Shh, don’t cry. I’m sorry for asking. It’ll be okay” Patton squeezed the red-shirt wearing man, tears pouring down his face. Thomas picked him up gently, surprised at how light he was, and set him down on the bed of his room. He rubbed the smaller man’s back, feeling him begin to shake.  
“Patton, don’t be upset. You’ll be okay, I know it. Just stay calm” Patton nodded, taking deep breaths in between sobs. He relaxed a little, but still shook slightly. Thomas rocked him back and forth, holding onto him tight. Patton took a shaky breath and wiped his tears, looking up at Thomas.  
“Sh-she...she…” Thomas shushed him and pet his hair once more.  
“I know. I’m sorry...I know you two were good friends” Patton nodded, leaning against Thomas’ shoulder.  
“Yeah...I’m sorry for getting so upset” Thomas shook his head and wiped away the newest tears on his face.  
“Don’t apologize. I shouldn’t have asked. Do you want to go back?” Patton sat up and sniffed before nodding and standing up. Thomas followed, and they stopped when they heard voices in Virgil’s room.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil watched as Patton and Thomas left and turned to Roman, who had sat next to him. The prince put his arm out for Virgil to take, smiling and hugging him when he accepted it. Virgil sighed and closed his eyes, nuzzling into Roman’s arm. He purred quietly as Roman began petting him, then flushed a deep red and sat up when he realized the sound he had been making. Roman let him move, keeping an arm around him.  
“How are you feeling, Virge?” Virgil blushed deeper at the nickname and shrugged.  
“Fine I guess…” Roman frowned a little and rubbed the darker one’s back, causing him to turn even redder. He looked down and curled up to hide the blush. Roman saw this as him being upset and grew worried.  
“Virgil? What’s wrong?” Virgil shook his head, and Roman frowned, pulling him closer.  
“Please tell me what is bothering you” Virgil sighed, an idea tugging at his mind. His anxiety made him hesitant, but he couldn’t help wanting to. Finally, he uncurled himself and grabbed Roman by the sash, kissing him passionately. Roman squeaked and jumped at the sudden act, but melted and kissed back, wrapping an arm around Virgil’s neck. A squeal from the door interrupted them, and they pulled away to find Patton, Thomas, and Logan watching them from the door. Patton had been the source of the squeal, and was now bouncing happily, watching the two. They both had blood red blush, and Virgil grabbed a pillow, throwing it at the three. Patton dodged it before it hit him, and it instead hit Logan in the face. Thomas snorted and watched the entire thing, staying out of the pillow attack that now occured. Roman had curled up, similarly to Virgil, and used the blanked as a shield.   
“Okay, okay, don’t kill each other” The four stopped as Thomas walked into the room. They nodded and set down their ‘weapons’. Roman stared at Virgil, surprise and awe in his eyes.  
“S-so...I’m guessing you like me?” Virgil nodded, gasping as Roman pulled him into a hug and planted a light kiss on his lips.  
“I do too”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At dinner that night, the dining room had never been more full of happiness. They talked and joked in between eating, and everything seemed good, as if nothing could go wrong. Of course, something went wrong. Loud, booming footsteps sounded from outside, and they all turned towards the noise. Roman stood and unsheathed his sword, with Virgil and Thomas doing the same. Logan drew his dagger, and Patton grabbed a shield from a wall. Huge wings flapped outside and a deafening roar came from above them. Roman glanced at the other two sword wielders and headed to the roof of the castle. The others followed and glanced around, finding nothing. Fire blew right beside Patton, and he would have been killed if not for Logan pulling him away. They turned to the source of the fire, their eyes widening as they backed away. Roman gripped his sword and confronted the beast. The dragon witch just watched him, a desire to kill flashing in her eyes as she growled. Virgil came closely behind Roman and Patton moved to in front of all except Roman, lifting up the shield to guard them, and Logan came beside Patton and aimed his dagger. The first attack was made when the dragon witch struck at Roman. He deflected it and swung at her claw, missing and going back to a fighting stance. Another swing came from her, and this time Thomas sliced her arm, earning a loud roar of pain and anger as she blew more fire. She glared at Thomas and went to grab him, being stopped by Patton’s shield. Instead of just going for another attack, she smacked the shield and sent Patton flying. He almost fell off the castle, but grabbed the edge and hung there, trying to pull himself up. Logan tried to run after him, but was hit by the dragon’s claw and hit his head on the ground. Roman yelled in anger and ran to the dragon, trying to stab her. She blew fire and Roman dodged, stabbing into her side. He didn’t see the claw now coming at him from the side, and would have gotten killed if not for Virgil diving in front and getting cut right on his chest. Roman’s eyes widened and he caught Virgil before he fell. Thomas growled and jumped up, running along the dragon’s arm faster than she could knock him off. Virgil winced in pain and felt the world spin, looking up at Roman, who refused to accept that he was hurt. He took off his sash and wrapped it around Virgil’s torso tight to stop the blood, and laid him down. Patton had gotten himself back up and ran towards the two, beginning to help tend to Virgil. Roman glanced up at Thomas, watching him dodge and make hits on the dragon’s neck.   
“Patt, I’m going to help Thomas, watch Virgil. Keep him alive” Patton nodded and Roman ran towards the dragon once again, climbing up her arm as Thomas had did. The two made strikes to her shoulders and her neck, then glanced at each other and formed an idea. They both readied their swords and stabbed at the same time, decapitating the dragon and jumping down. Blood covered almost everything, and Roman and Thomas dropped their swords, panting and feeling physically drained. Once they had caught their breath, Roman ran to Virgil and Thomas helped Logan up. Virgil’s breath was shallow, and his eyes were cloudy. Patton had been attempting to heal him, and it had mostly worked. The blood hadn’t stopped, but it was flowing much less. Thomas wrapped Logan’s wound and untied the sash from Virgil’s torso, replacing it with actual bandages instead. Roman picked up Virgil while Thomas carried Logan. Patton took the weapons and supplies, and they took the two back inside. They entered the infirmary and laid Logan and Virgil on two of the beds. Logan was mostly awake, and was moving a little, while Virgil was unconscious. Thomas unwrapped Logan first and investigated the wound, finding it only a mild concussion. He took a bag and some ice, placing that on it as well as fresh bandages. Virgil was up next, and Thomas made complete sure he wasn’t bleeding anymore before checking as well. The cut wasn’t extremely deep, just narrowly avoiding his insides. He wrapped the wound again and turned to Roman.  
“They’re not severely hurt, but they’ll need some time to heal. Are you okay?” Roman nodded and placed a hand on Virgil’s forehead.  
“You’ll be alright, my love” Thomas smiled a little and went over to Patton, who was absentmindedly petting Logan’s hair.  
“Hey Patt, how are you?” Patton shrugged and looked up at him.  
“I’m good...what about you?” Thomas shrugged back and ruffled Patton’s hair.  
“I’m fine” Patton smiled and shook his hair, standing up.

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished yet, and I'll be fixing mistakes as I find them


End file.
